


Überlebende - Superstiti

by Steven_T



Category: Germany NT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quasi all’improvviso furono tutti scossi da un movimento sussultorio assolutamente non previsto.</p><p>"Che succede?" gridò Niklas, svegliato di soprassalto spaventato, stringendosi a Julian Brandt.</p><p>"State calmi, vado a chiedere io. Voi restate seduti e allacciatevi le cinture!" esclamò il mister, alzandosi e andando di corsa verso le hostess e poi la cabina di pilotaggio.</p><p>Tornò qualche minuto dopo.</p><p>"Ragazzi va tutto bene, è solo un po’ di turbolenza. Niente di preoccupante. Il comandante chiede a tutti di sedersi ai propri posti e mettersi la cintura. Dai coraggio, durerà poco vedrete" e sorrise, cercando di nascondere il nervosismo.</p><p>L’aereo cominciò a scuotersi, ma sembrava che fosse solo un po’ di turbolenza.</p><p>Poi, accadde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

*

"Ragazzi non riesco a crederci, abbiamo vinto ancora!" esclamó Bastian, ridendo e piangendo insieme, stringendo la mano del suo migliore amico e ormai quasi marito Lukas Podolski, seduto accanto a lui, in lacrime.

Intorno, il resto della squadra, tutti emozionati e in lacrime.

Manuel stretto a Thomas, Julian sulle spalle del suo Toni, Mario e Marco, mani sulle guance, sorridevano e piangevano, guardandosi intensamente.

Intorno, tutti gli altri, abbracciati, che saltavano sul posto in un girotondo di cori, grida e risate.

I veterani del Mondiale 2014, Weidenfeller, Lahm, Mertesacker, Boateng, Khedira, Ozil e Klose avevano lasciato la squadra dopo i Mondiali 2014 e gli Europei 2016.  
Hummels aveva dovuto smettere di giocare l’anno precedente, causa bruttissimo infortunio che gli aveva precluso la possibilitá di tornare sul campo. La squadra contava così numerosi volti nuovi, provenienti dall’Under 21 Campione Europea 2017.

“Brandt e Stark smettetela di bere da soli e passate quelle bottiglie!!” sbraitó Mustafi, già piuttosto brillo.

Bastian osservava i suoi compagni bere, cantare, scherzare e, fondamentalmente, ubriacarsi, e sorrideva.  
Il “branco” (come venivano chiamati i piccoli campioni d’Europa) aveva messo su della musica spaccatimpani e ora stavano saltando e gridando in giro per lo spogliatoio.  
Presero le borracce e cominciarono a bagnare chiunque capitasse a tiro, levandosi praticamente tutto, restando solo in pantaloncini. Poco dopo ai giovani si erano uniti tutti gli altri, in un carosello di schiamazzi e birra.

“Ahahaha Basti mein Schatz vieni a divertirti con noi dai!!” lo richiamó il suo fidanzato, sorridendo a trentadue denti e invitandolo.

Il capitano della squadra cinque volte campione del mondo si fece trascinare dal compagno e si unì a festeggiamenti sfrenati della squadra.

Nessuno si accorse dell’entrata del mister, accompagnato dal cancelliere tedesco e da altri dello staff tecnico.  
Low restó immobile, mentre davanti al suo naso volavano bottiglie infrangibili, borracce vuote, borracce piene e indumenti vari. Richiuse subito la porta, sorridendo nervosamente.

“Ehm…mi spiace cancelliere ma le consiglierei di non entrare. Sembra che stiano lanciando qualunque cosa sia lanciabile. In più sono praticamente nudi e preferirei evitarle questo spettacolo indecoroso”  
“Suvvia Low non sia impacciato! Comunque penso che i ragazzi si meritino di festeggiare. Due campionati del mondo consecutivi! Un evento raro, é successo solo due volte prima di noi, con Italia e Brasile. Quindi li lasci festeggiare, avremo tempo domani per i discorsi ufficiali!” e sorrise ampiamente, stringendo la mano all’allenatore e a tutto lo staff.

**

La mattina dopo l’aria frizzante accolse il risveglio della Weltmeister Mannschaft.  
A colazione si presentarono in pochi, avevano fatto baldoria fino all’alba e molti ancora dormivano.

“Buongiorno mister…” salutó a mezza voce il piccolo della squadra, Leon Goretzka, ciondolando verso la sedia e il suo caffé.

Low salutó poi fece spallucce, andandosi a sedere accanto a Oliver e agli altri dello Staff.

“Stamattina c’é una pace incredibile, fosse sempre cosí”  
“Ieri notte hanno festeggiato fino a delle ore improponibili, Jogi, non pretenderai di vederli a colazione oggi?!” replicó Oliver, masticando lentamente le uova e il bacon del suo piatto.  
“Quasi ci speravo” borbottó “Jogi” com’era affettuosamente soprannominato Joachim Low dai suoi collaboratori, dalla squadra e dai tifosi.

Il resto della giornata passó quasi in sordina, anche perché i più si presentarono direttamente all’ora di cena, ancora mezzi sbronzi.

“La mia povera testa…ahi ahi ahi…” biascicó Kevin Großkreutz, sedendosi a cena accanto al giovane compagno di stanza Gersbeck, numero 12 e secondo portiere della Mannschaft.  
“Non dovresti bere cosí tanto Kev…” mormoró il giovane portiere, masticando distrattamente una patatina al forno.  
“Tu stai zitto” -poi abbassó la voce- “che stanotte credo ti abbia sentito tutto l’hotel gridare il mio nome” e sorrise compiaciuto quando Marius arrossí fino alle punte dei capelli, cercando di nascondersi.  
“Kevin…avevi promesso di non farne parola…”  
“Non ti vergognavi cosí ieri sera, mentre ti accarezzavo…”

Se possibile, il povero Gersbeck arrossí ancora di più.

“Hai davvero delle belle mani, grandi e morbide. Non me ne facevano una così morbida dai tempi delle medie!” esclamó Kevin ghignando.

Frase infelice.

Marius si alzò di scatto, furioso. Guardó Kevin con odio e se ne andò, praticamente a stomaco vuoto, andando a sbattere contro Bastian che scendeva a cena. Lo guardò di sfuggita e il capitano fu sicuro di aver visto lacrime.

“Ma!! Kevin ma che combini!!?” chiese Bastian al numero 2, che sollevó le spalle.  
“Per un frase maldestra, e che sarà mai!!”  
“Che c’é tra voi due?”  
“Niente…Che poi che ci fa con me non lo so. Ieri sera ci siamo divertiti, lo voleva lui, non l’ho mica costretto. Non capisco perché sia venuto con me. Che mammoletta!”  
“Kevin, quella mammoletta ha una sfilza di ammiratori, eppure ha scelto te. Perció vedi di chiedergli scusa, e con tatto Großkreutz, non voglio vederlo piangere di nuovo”  
“Ma…”  
“Fila via!”

Al difensore non restò altro da fare se non alzarsi e andare a cercare il portierino.

Un sorriso imperlava la sua bocca. Il ragazzino, pur potendo avere chiunque, aveva scelto lui. Si sentiva onorato e in un certo senso, felice.


	2. Enjoy the flight

*

"I passeggeri del volo LH2024 sono pregati di presentarsi al Gate 12. Imbarco immediato!"

La voce risuonò per tutto l’aeroporto, prima in russo, poi in inglese e in tedesco.

"Ragazzi è il nostro volo, andiamo!" esclamò Joachim Low, prendendo la propria borsa e la lista dei partenti con quel volo, in modo da controllare che ci fossero tutti i ragazzi e gli accompagnatori.

Mentre attraversavano l’aeroporto, incrociarono la squadra dell’Argentina, nuovamente battuta, stavolta in semifinale, e arrivata quarta, dopo Russia e Olanda.

"Manuel, vai a fermare Thomas, prima che scateni un caso internazionale e ci faccia perdere il volo!" sbottò il mister, e Neuer tornò indietro a recuperare il suo ragazzo, intento a fare il verso ad alcuni argentini, che rispondevano a gestacci e parolacce in spagnolo.

"Andiamo dritti al gate, non ci fermiamo, altrimenti perdiamo davvero il volo!" borbottò ancora Low, sbuffando quando notò la squadra per metà in fila ordinata e per metà in ordine sparso e berciante.

Giunti al gate, si misero tuttavia in fila per due, seguendo l’assegnazione delle camere nell’albergo.

Prima salirono tutti i ragazzi dello staff tecnico, i medici e i giornalisti al seguito, che andarono ad occupare i posti in coda.

Poi venne il turno dei ragazzi.

"Quindi i posti sono:

Schweinsteiger Podolski

Neuer Müller

Syhre Schürrle

Gersbeck Großkreutz

Ginter Kramer

Höwedes Kempf

Draxler Kroos

Reus Götze

Stolze Durm

Brandt Stark

Mustafi Lohkemper

Goretzka con me. Bene, andiamo! Piano non spingete! Non avete tre anni!!” gracchiò Low, mentre i ragazzi lo superavano, lasciando il piccolo Leon in fondo.

Una volta saliti tutti a bordo, le hostess li contarono e, appurato che i conti tornavano, chiusero il portello, pronti a prepararsi a decollare.

*

"Lukas…"

"Uhm?"

"Stanotte…ecco, ci ho pensato…"

"Non dirmi che non sei più convinto di sposarmi…"

"No no di quello sono convintissimo…ma tremo al pensiero di quello che potrebbero dire su di noi…"

"Meine Schatz, ormai lo sanno tutti che stiamo insieme, che cosa dovrebbero dire?"

Bastian scosse la testa, non sapendo realmente cosa volesse dire.

"Basti, ascoltami. Ci saranno giorni belli, giorni brutti e giorni di merda. Ma io e te staremo insieme. Io ci sarò sempre per te, in qualsiasi modo e momento. Non ti dirò non aver paura. Piuttosto, stringiti a me e affrontiamo tutto quello che verrà insieme, fianco a fianco. Ti amo Bastian, non lo nasconderò mai più" e lo baciò di slancio, facendo schioccare le labbra su quelle dolci del fidanzato.

Nel mentre, l’aereo, un Airbus 320, prese velocità e decollò senza problemi dalla pista 5 dell’aeroporto internazionale di San Pietroburgo, diretto a Francoforte. L’arrivo era previsto nel giro di tre ore.

Dopo che si spensero i segnali di attenzione, cominciò la festa, a base di birra e spumante, pretzel e krapfen, nutella e tante, tante risate.


	3. Then, it happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno voluto iniziare a leggere :) Spero continuerete a seguirmi :D
> 
> Thanks to all those who wanted to start reading :) I hope you will continue to follow me :D

*

Volavano da poco meno di venti minuti, quando sentirono la voce del capitano.

"Buongiorno, qui è il comandante che vi parla. A causa di avverse condizioni meteo la tratta classica non è praticabile, perciò dovremo virare verso Mosca. Inoltre per evitare i confini ucraini e quelli cechi, come sapete interessanti da scontri armati, la nostra direzione sarà verso l’Austria via Bielorussia, Polonia e Slovacchia. Da lì, risaliremo verso Monaco di Baviera e poi Francoforte. Il volo, quindi, durerà all’incirca sei ore. La torre di controllo ci ha autorizzato a modificare il piano di volo, e verremo seguiti dalle torri di controllo di tutti i paesi che sorvoleremo. Sono spiacente di dover allungare la tratta. ma sembra che sulla nostra tratta precendente sia prevista alta instabilità. Tutti i voli per la penisola iberica sono sospesi fino a nuovo ordine, così come i voli per Berlino e per la Danimarca.

Se durante il volo le condizioni cambiassero, non esiterò a riprendere la rotta consueta. Grazie per la pazienza e l’attenzione e vi auguro buon volo!”

Una serie di no di disapprovazione salirono dalla squadra, che non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare amici e parenti a Francoforte.

Alcuni, come Ginter e Durm, avvisarono a casa del cambio di programma, così che con il passaparola fossero tutti avvisati.

Dopo quell’annuncio, visto che avrebbero dovuto passare tre ulteriori ore, i ragazzi decisero di calmarsi un po’ e riposarsi.

Alcuni si addormentarono, altri misero le cuffie, altri ancora tirarono fuori un mazzo di carte.

Una ventina di minuti dopo, il silenzio era calato sul velivolo, che procedeva tranquillo sulla rotta individuata sul confine tra Bielorussia e Polonia.

*

"Uhm…che ore sono?" chiese Marc Kempf al suo vicino di posto, Benni Howedes, tirandosi su e stiracchiandosi.

"Ben svegliato Olli! Hai dormito un paio d’ore, russando!" e ridacchiò quando il ragazzo arrossì e si accigliò.

"Benni, dai! Lo sai che ho le adenoidi!!" sbottò Marc, mettendo il muso.

Benedikt Howedes alzò la mano e andò a scompigliare la zazzera mora di Kempf.

"Ehi…dai non prendertela, scherzavo!"

"Ben, non puoi continuare a giocare così coi miei sentimenti. Prima mi dici una cosa, poi ti comporti come se non contassi nulla. Non ho più diciannove anni, che puoi prendermi e mollarmi come ti pare. O sei serio, o dimmelo subito che mi metto l’anima in pace!" lo rimbeccò il giovane.

Quelle parole lasciarono Benni con l’amaro in bocca, mentre guardava Marc alzarsi dal suo posto e andare a sedersi vicino a Leon, che giocava sull’IPad e gli fece posto accanto a sé, ben attento a non svegliare il mister che dormiva lì vicino.

"Ben, ancora con ‘sta storia?"

"Che vuoi dire Erik?"

"Ancora lo tieni sulle spine? Digli che sei etero e basta…non giocare con lui, è una cosa meschina"

"E tu centri perchè?"

"Perché si da il caso che io stia in camera con Stolze e che Stolze sia il migliore amico di Kempf e quindi il suo consigliere-spalla su cui piangere. Non puoi capire quante volte li ho sentiti parlare al telefono, oppure Marc che si rifugiava in camera nostra dopo che avevate litigato. E’ fastidioso sentirlo piangere perchè cotto di te e tu lo tratti come una pezza"

"Piange? Seriamente?"

Durm annuì serio e si sedette al posto di Kempf.

"Sai qual è il problema Erik?"

"Dimmi"

"E’ che non sono etero…ma non sono gay. Insomma, apprezzo anche gli uomini, ma non sono gay. Ho paura di ferirlo se mi lascio andare. Non voglio fargli male…capisci?"

"Più di quanto credi, amico mio. Però dovresti parlarne con lui. Io l’ho fatto e ora siamo amici"

"E’ il ragazzino?" chiese, Erik scosse la testa.

"Non ti dirò chi è, sogna! Comunque, davvero, parla con Olli, non è più un bambino. Capirà, tranquillo!" rispose infine Durm, battendo sulla spalla dell’amico e tornandosene al suo posto.

Benedikt restò per un po’ sul sedile da solo, a riflettere.

*

Quasi all’improvviso furono tutti scossi da un movimento sussultorio assolutamente non previsto.

"Che succede?" gridò Niklas, svegliato di soprassalto spaventato, stringendosi a Julian Brandt.

"State calmi, vado a chiedere io. Voi restate seduti e allacciatevi le cinture!" esclamò il mister, alzandosi e andando di corsa verso le hostess e poi la cabina di pilotaggio.

Torno qualche minuto dopo.

"Ragazzi va tutto bene, è solo un po’ di turbolenza. Niente di preoccupante. Il comandante chiede a tutti di sedersi ai propri posti e mettersi la cintura. Dai coraggio, durerà poco vedrete" e sorrise, cercando di nascondere il nervosismo.

L’aereo cominciò a scuotersi, ma sembrava che fosse solo un po’ di turbolenza.

Poi, accadde.

*

Quando aprì gli occhi, era tutto finito.

Il senso di stordimento ancora lo coglieva come nausea, anzi era nausea, tanto che gli venne da vomitare.

Non osava quasi guardarsi intorno, per paura di quello che avrebbe trovato.

Sentiva però, e sentiva rumori, suoni ovattati. Si toccò le orecchie e poi si guardo le mani. Sangue.

"Kevin…" sussurrò una voce esitante accanto a lui.

Großkreutz voltò lentamente la testa e per poco non svenne. Il suo compagno di camera Marius Gersbeck aveva praticamente mezza faccia rossa di sangue.

"Marius…ti senti tutto?"

"Sì…credo di sì. Mi fa male la testa. Kevin, cos’è successo?" chiese pigolando.

L’interpellato non rispose. La maggior parte dei suoi compagni era svenuta, ma lui no.

Lui aveva visto.

Lui sapeva.

E pianse, a dirotto.


	4. Injured

*

"Kevin…" la voce di Marius ora gli arrivava più chiaramente, sempre sofferente e flebile.

"Non muoverti. Ora cerco di alzarmi e vedere gli altri…Stai tranquillo, Spinne, ce la caveremo" rispose il difensore, riuscendo chissà come ad alzarsi e ad uscire dal sedile.

Quando si mise in piedi barcollò per la nausea, che però passò quasi subito, sostituita da un senso di disperazione.

Intorno a loro era silenzio, un silenzio fermo, irreale.

Un mugolio raggiunse il suo orecchio da qualche parte davanti a sè.

"Okay. Marius devi restare sveglio, d’accordo? Se ti addormenti non ti svegli più. Vuoi tornare a casa?"

"Sì…" rispose tossendo e mugugnando di dolore.

"Bene, allora resta sveglio. Mut, mein Freund, halte durch!"

Cominciò a farsi strada tra bagagli rovinati giù dai vani sopra le loro teste, cercando di non farsi male.

"Qualcuno mi sente?!" esclamò ad un certo punto, insofferente a quella devastazione.

"K…Kevin…" biascicò la voce a tratti gorgogliante di Howedes. Großkreutz lo raggiunse subito, sembrava stare bene. Poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle gambe e inorridì.

"Kev, sono messo male vero?" chiese il ragazzo senza guardare in basso, stringendo i denti per il dolore.

"No idiota, te la caverai benissimo! Ora cerca di calmarti, respira con calma e io vado a cercare qualcuno che ti aiuti. Capito?"

Il poveretto aveva praticamente le ginocchia spappolate, era impossibile spostarlo senza provocargli un dolore indicibile.

Kevin si tirò su e riprese il giro. Non dovette fare molta strada per trovare un paio di valige appoggiate in equilibrio precario su un sedile. Sotto, si intravedeva un braccio scuro.

Si avvicinò a grandi passi e con attenzione tolse la valigia più in alto.

Un volto giovanissimo e quasi irriconoscibile lo accolse, facendogli venire la nausea.

Nonostante tutto dovette trattenersi e chissà come riconobbe il ragazzo seduto lì.

"Matt…ehi, mi senti? Se non puoi parlare muovi la testa o le mani…"

Gli arrivò un calcio, nemmeno troppo debole.

"Okay, le gambe, va benissimo. Allora, ora ti tolgo questa di dosso. Se va bene dammi un colpetto, piano però!" e cercò di sorridere.

Il colpetto arrivò.

Kevin prese la valigia e lentamente la tolse di dosso al compagno di reparto e quello tossì, sputando sangue sul sedile di fronte.

"Ehi…calmati…non agitarti, che è peggio. Vado a cercare aiuto Matt, tieni duro okay?" e lo lasciò.

Ora cominciava a sentire chiaramente lamenti e richieste di aiuto e si guardò intorno.

L’aereo era caduto e a giudicare dallo spiffero insistente proveniente da dietro la pesante tenda blu in fondo alla business class, aveva un qualche tipo di squarcio.

Per la successiva ora aiutò come potè i suoi compagni.

Quando si sedette di nuovo accanto a Marius, il resoconto si formò nella sua mente pressochè istantaneo.

Manuel e Thomas stavano bene, qualche contusione. Il portiere aveva anche una bruciatura sul braccio che non riusciva a spiegarsi, anche se al momento era irrilevante come se l’era procurata.

Ben Howedes aveva le ginocchia spappolate e sicuramente altre fratture agli arti inferiori, muoverlo era escluso.

Marc, seduto accanto a Ben, non era messo molto meglio. Fratture alle gambe e un brutto taglio sulla fronte, che Kevin aveva tamponato meglio che poteva con una maglietta stracciata che aveva recuperato da una valigia.

Kramer, seduto accanto a Ginter, sembrava stare bene, almeno esteriormente. Si era riservato di controllare meglio più tardi.

Syhre e Schurrle non se l’erano cavata male, qualche livido e poco altro, forse perchè al momento dello schianto avevano addosso una coperta e le gambe distese.

Stolze, Mustafi, Brandt, Stark e Lohkemper avevano piccole escoriazioni e più che altro erano terrorizzati.

Di quelli che aveva visto lui, quello messo peggio era sicuramente Erik Durm. Quando lo aveva trovato, semi sepolto da qualcosa che non seppe identificare, era freddo.

Lo chiamò più e più volte, e quando il giovane aprì gli occhi e gli fece segno che lo riconosceva e che stava bene, Kevin lo abbracciò e pianse sulla sua spalla.

Pianse la tensione, la paura, il dolore e lo spavento.

Quando smise, si accorse che l’amico digrignava i denti e si teneva un braccio.

"Erik, è un brutto taglio, sembra profondo. Dobbiamo trovarti subito qualcosa per il dolore e mettere dei punti. Rischi un’infezione" gli aveva detto e quello aveva annuito.

L’aveva aiutato a mettersi seduto e lo aveva coperto con un lungo panno blu trovato nel vano sopra le loro teste.

Mancano all’appello alcuni dei loro compagni e tutto lo staff tecnico della squadra.

"Kev…chi manca?" chiese Marius, respirando lentamente.

"Bastian, Lukas, Julian, Toni, Mario, Marco e Leon…e non so dove cercarli…non so come comportarmi…non so che fare…non so…" e non riuscì a parlare, assalito da un attacco di panico.

"Kevin, calmati! Concentrati su qualcosa!" esclamò il portierino, riconoscendo i sintomi "Concentrati su di me Kev! Coraggio!" e allungò la mano a stringere quella del difensore. La strinse forte e non staccò lo sguardo da quello di Kevin nemmeno per un momento.

"Kevin…guarda me…respira…calma…respira…" ma vedendo che l’altro non ci riusciva e girava la testa ricorse ad un metodo drastico.

Lo baciò.

E Kevin si calmò, chiudendo gli occhi per un lungo, estatico, istante.


	5. Tail's guys

*

Kevin riaprì gli occhi, e si ritrovò gli occhi di Marius a mezzo centimetro dal viso.

"Stai bene?" gli chiese il ragazzo, allontanandosi.

"Sì…bella mossa…"

"Lo shock è la miglior terapia, così ho sentito almeno…" rispose e arrossì, ritirandosi al suo posto e sospirando.

"Grazie, meine liebling…" replicò Kevin, sospirando e sfiorando la mano più vicina, appoggiando poi la propria sopra.

**

Il freddo intenso, il vento gelido, il dolore.

Non seppe cosa l’aveva svegliato.

Ora si aggirava in quella cabina tremando e battendo i denti, la maglia strappata e insanguinata, e un unico pensiero in mente.

"BASTIAN!!!" gridò ancora una volta Lukas, cercando disperatamente il suo compagno.

Camminando lentamente in quella parte di fusoliera riuscì chissà come a trovare una coperta e subito se la mise addosso, provando a riscaldarsi.

Fece un altro tentativo.

"BASTIAN!!!"

"LUKAS!!!" finalmente gli rispose, e lui si precipitò verso la direzione della voce, trovando Bastian a terra, incastrato tra due sedili divelti dall’incidente.

"Bastian! Oddio…come faccio…"

"Lukas…shhh…non ci pensare…sei qui, è l’unica cosa che mi importa…" e gli strinse la mano con la propria, rossa di sangue.

"Oddio…Basti, non dire così, ora provo a liberarti…"

"No…sono incastrato, non ce la farai…" e si scoprì il fianco, attraversato da un pezzo di metallo lungo almeno venti centimetri.

Lukas sbiancò e strinse la mano del compagno più forte.

"Senti…io non ti lascio così. Ora vado a cercare aiuto okay? Tu resisti…Bastian, ti prego resisti!" mormorò tra le lacrime, lacrime che l’altro baciò, sorbendole con le labbra.

"Okay…"

Lukas si alzò da terra, lasciando la coperta a Bastian, asciugandosi le lacrime e tirando su col naso.

Avanzò in mezzo a quella cosa fredda e bianca che ora cominciava ad essere parecchia.

A stento riusciva a sentire le gambe per colpa del freddo.

"E’ neve Lukas…" borbottò una flebile voce affianco a lui, mentre passava davanti ad un tavolino dell’area relax.

Si girò di scatto.

Julian Draxler, il sopracciglio insanguinato e un braccio abbandonato lungo un fianco, teneva con la mano sana quella di Toni, disteso sul tavolino, in stato di semi incoscienza.

I capelli del numero 18, di solito biondi, erano rossi di sangue e straordinariamente ordinati all’indietro (fatto rarissimo, visto che li portava tirati su con quintali di gel).

Il vicecapitano si avvicinò.

"Julian…come stai? Come state?"

"Braccio rotto credo, ma sto bene. Toni…ha battuto forte la testa e fino a qualche minuto fa perdeva sangue. Ho cercato di fermare l’emorragia come meglio ho potuto, ma non si sveglia…"

"Ci penso io…" e si rivolse al centrocampista "Toni…Tonischmoops aufstehen, es ist so spät!!” sbottò e modulò la voce in falsetto, ad imitare la voce della madre del ragazzo, che aprì quasi subito gli occhi, per poi mugolare di dolore e cercare di tirarsi su.

"No no, mein liebe, resta giù. Sei ferito, non puoi alzarti!" lo esortò Julian tra le lacrime.

Kroos sbuffò e rimase disteso, stringendo la mano del suo ragazzo e provando a calmarlo.

"Vado a cercare aiuto e gli altri, state tranquilli, ce la faremo!"

Davanti a sè vide Mario, ferito ma vivo, che si prendeva cura di Marco e Leon, anch’essi feriti ma come lui non in modo grave, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Decise di tornare indietro a controllare Bastian e a cercare gli altri, mancava più di metà squadra all’appello.

Le gambe reggevano nuovamente, bastava stare fuori dalla neve, così passò ad una discreta velocità dalla cima al fondo della fusoliera e tirò la tenda.

Lo spettacolo che si presentò ai suoi occhi era agghiacciante, tanto che non riuscì a frenarsi e vomitò anche l’anima.

Tra lui e la coda dell’aereo erano sparsi i cadaveri delle hostess e, quando riuscì a focalizzare nuovamente, riconobbe il massaggiatore e il medico, i cui corpi giacevano in pose scomposte nella neve alta e arrossata dal sangue.

Pianse, pianse tanto che cadde in ginocchio nella neve che lambiva la carlinga squarciata, singhiozzando senza ritegno.

"Sono morti…sono tutti morti…" biascicava tra le lacrime, non riuscendo a fermarsi o calmarsi.


	6. Taking care of you

*

Lukas non seppe dire quanto tempo era rimasto lì in ginocchio a piangere. Sapeva solo di non avere più lacrime quando si alzò, tirando su col naso e pulendosi meglio che poté.

Tornò indietro, deciso a non dire niente agli altri, già abbastanza provati.

Troppo tardi.

Quando si girò trovò Goretzka, in piedi, lo sguardo opaco e fisso sui cadaveri sparsi fuori dalla carlinga.

"Leon…Leon!" lo chiamò Lukas, cercando di scuoterlo e riportarlo alla realtà.

Lukas allungò le braccia per stringere il ragazzo, ma quello si scansò, scattando fuori verso i corpi.

"LEON!!" gridò Podolski, non riuscendo a fermarlo.

"Lukas, che succede?" rispose al grido Mario, che lo stava raggiungendo lentamente.

"Leon, è scappato fuori…Mario…sono…sono morti…"

Mario sbiancò e Lukas dovette prenderlo al volo prima che quello cadesse in ginocchio.

"Oddio…Lukas…come…morti…"

"Se te la senti guarda tu stesso…e non aver paura di vomitare, io l’ho appena fatto…"

Mario prese un bel respiro e si affacciò dallo squarcio.

"Lukas…è… è terribile… dobbiamo riprendere Leon, prima che si congeli…"

"Concordo. Mi aiuti?" e provò a sorridere, riuscendo a rischiarare il volto scuro del giovane.

Uscirono entrambi, cercando di scaldarsi nonostante camminassero nella neve fino alle caviglie. Leon era inginocchiato circa venti metri più avanti di dove si trovavano i due amici.

Stava inginocchiato piegato in avanti, e anche a quella distanza riuscivano a capire che piangeva a dirotto.

"Sbrighiamoci, mi si stanno congelando le chiappe qui fuori!" sbottò Gotze, facendo ridacchiare il compare.

Raggiunsero il ragazzino, che subito si tirò su, affondando la testa nel petto di Mario e continuando a piangere e a singhiozzare.

Davanti a loro, si stendevano i corpi semi sepolti dei membri dello staff della nazionale.

"Sono…" mormorò Mario, stringendo Leon con forza.

"Morti…sono tutti morti, Mario… Oliver…Hansi…" non riuscì a dire il nome del mister, era troppo forte il dolore per poter parlare.

"Dovremmo…seppellirli…etciù!!" biascicò Leon, voltando appena la testa per farsi sentire dagli altri due.

"Va bene, ma non ora. Ora tu torni subito dentro, o ti prenderai un malanno, una bella ipotermia! Cosa ti è venuto in mente di correre fuori a quel modo?! Sconsiderato!" lo sgridò Lukas, facendolo ritrarre tra le braccia di Mario.

"Lukas! Non ha senso arrabbiarsi con lui!" ribattè il bavarese con calma.

Lukas si rabbuiò, mordendosi il labbro.

"Scusami Leon…dai, ti riportiamo dentro e poi usciamo a seppellirli, va bene?"

Il cucciolo della squadra annuì e si lasciò riportare docilmente all’interno della carlinga, proprio mentre cominciava a nevicare.

"Ragazzi, non andate. Ci penserà la neve…" esclamò risoluto, guardando il cielo.

Lukas e Mario annuirono e, una volta rientrati, cercarono di chiudere la carlinga con la tenda blu e mettendo davanti tutte le valige che trovarono, non prima di aver preso quello che poteva essere utile, come cibo, medicine e vestiti.

*

"Okay Julian, tu tienigli la mano, controlla il polso. Io, Mario e Marco lo solleviamo e tu Leon togli il ferro. Okay?"

"Abbiamo con che chiudergli la ferita?"

"Ho trovato la cassetta del pronto soccorso…e la sacca del nostro medico. Ci sono i punti, e del disinfettante, le garze. C’è tutto. Coraggio, tiriamolo via di lì!"

Bastian era praticamente incosciente ormai, aveva perso molto sangue e rischiava davvero la vita. Non potevano aspettare ancora.

Lukas si avvicinò all’orecchio del compagno e, dopo avergli baciato la guancia, gli sussurrò qualche parola.

"Pronti?" gli altri annuirono.

"Uno, due tre sollevate! Leon sbrigati!!" mormorò agitato Lukas, mentre sollevavano Bastian da terra e il piccolo gli sfilava a forza il ferro dal fianco, facendolo urlare.

"Ora stendiamolo sul tavolino, lì vicino a Toni!" aggiunse un Podolski in lacrime.

Lo portarono di peso al tavolino vicino a quello dove giaceva Kroos, ancora semi incosciente.

Schweinsteiger era pallidissimo e tossiva.

"Lasciami fare Lukas, sono pratico…"

"Davvero Mario?" lo fissò stralunato Lukas, prendendo la mano del fidanzato e accarezzandola dolcemente, cercando di alleviare almeno un po’ il dolore.

"Tra di noi sono quello che si è ferito più volte, dopo Basti. E dato che è lui il paziente, tocca a me. Julian aiutami. Tieni questo e tampona il sangue. Dobbiamo ripulire bene la ferita, dobbiamo evitare che si infetti" e cominciò a trafficare con la borsa del pronto soccorso.

*

"Fatto" sospirò ad un certo punto, raccogliendo tutte le garze sporche e gettandole in un cestino che avevano trovato sotto i sedili.

"E ora?"

"Ora aspettiamo. Gli ho fatto una puntura di antibiotico, l’ho trovato nella cassetta del pronto soccorso. E’ solo penicillina, ma funzionerà…" e sbuffò dalla tensione, alzandosi lentamente e andando ad assistere Toni, che si era finalmente svegliato.

Lukas restò seduto accanto al corpo immobile del compagno, tenendogli la mano e parlandogli sottovoce.

"Basti…amore, coraggio, ce la farai. Ti amo, mein Hase, ti amo da morire…" e una lacrima gli bagnò la guancia, scendendo lentamente lungo il contorno delle labbra e sul collo, infrangendosi sul bordo della maglietta.


	7. First night, first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie molte a tutti coloro che hanno letto :D
> 
> Thank you very much to everyone :D

*

La prima notte all’addiaccio.

Il vento che ti stordisce, il freddo che ti penetra nelle ossa, il dolore che arriva ad ondate.

Lukas Podolski non riusciva a dormire, quella notte.

Troppi pensieri, troppo freddo, troppa paura. Ma più che per la situazione in sè, paura per le condizioni del suo fidanzato.

Alle cinque (lo sapeva dall’orologio che aveva al polso, ancora funzionante) si alzò dal posto dove dormiva, e andò a controllare i due feriti più gravi.

Toni era sveglio, stava abbastanza bene tutto sommato.

"Ehi campione…" sussurrò Lukas per non svegliare Julian, che dormiva lì accanto.

"Ehi…" biascicò l’interpellato, sorridendo stentato.

"Come ti senti Toni?"

"Come se un tir mi avesse investito…"

Lukas sorrise, era una bella immagine e spiegava appieno la sensazione che anche lui aveva avuto quando era successo l’incidente.

"Come sta Bastian?" chiese poi il pomeraniense.

Lukas si oscurò, scuotendo la testa lentamente.

"Non si è ancora svegliato, ma spero che lo faccia presto…" e una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.

"Ehi Poldi, stai tranquillo. Bastian è un duro, ce la farà"

Lukas annuì, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

"Tu e Julian sembrate affiatati…"

Toni sbuffò e cercò di muoversi, almeno un minimo.

"A volte mi fa impazzire, spesso mi fa innervosire, e quasi sempre mi fa incazzare, ma sono pazzo di lui. E la cosa assurda è che" e abbassò la voce per non farsi sentire "è lui che mi scopa. Non pensavo fosse possibile. All’inizio non era così, era lui a prenderlo. La mia prima volta con un uomo, un’esperienza allucinante. La notte della finale europea abbiamo provato il contrario…"

"E…?"

"Ed è incredibile avere qualcuno dentro di te. Poi Julian è bravissimo, dolce, mi ha trattato come il più prezioso dei tesori. All’inizio. Quando ci siamo sciolti è uscito tutto l’animale da sesso che c’è in lui. Non pensavo di dirlo, ma l’ho invidiato"

"Come mai?"

"L’hai mai visto nudo?"

Lukas non rispose.

"Lukas, non ti fucilo. L’hai mai visto nudo?"

"Sì…come tutti, sotto la doccia"

"Ecco. Il suo corpo è splendido. Armonioso, flessibile, ben tornito. Prova ad immaginarlo sudato, in una stanza chiusa e infuocata, fare forza sugli addominali per scoparsi il proprio ragazzo. Ecco, la tua idea non si avvicinerà nemmeno lontanamente alla verità. Ti giuro, è una bestia. Ed è dannatamente eccitante" concluse Toni, mordendosi il labbro sogghignando al pensiero dell’ultima volta che l’avevano fatto.

Lukas ripensò all’ultima volta che aveva fatto l’amore con Bastian, a quello che si erano detti, le carezze, i baci languidi, le risatine. Avevano dormito abbracciati, accoccolati l’uno accanto all’altro.

"Lukas, va da lui. Tanto tra poco Julian si sveglia…"

"A dopo allora" e si allontanò, andando verso Bastian, disteso alla bell’e meglio poco lontano.

Si sedette accanto a lui e lo guardò.

Dormiva tranquillo, respirando lentamente ma con regolarità.

"Dovresti dormire…"

Lukas alzò gli occhi e vide subito quelli azzurri del fidanzato. Sorrise, un sorriso ampio e sinceramente sereno.

"Bastian…"

"Ehi…stai bene?"

"Dovrei chiedertelo io…"

"Sto…diciamo che è l’unica cosa che conta. Sto, sono ancora qui. Con te…"

"Ti amo Bastian…" se ne uscì Lukas senza pensarci due volte.

Il bavarese sorrise e allungò la mano del fianco sano a prendere quella del compagno, stringendola.

"Ik hou van je" e sorrise all’espressione di Lukas.

"Me l’ha insegnato Arjen, vuol dire…"

"Ho capito…" e si allungò quanto bastava per baciarlo con un certo impeto.

*

"Mario…"

"Uhm?"

"Dormi?"

"Si…"

"Mario…"

"Che c’è Marco?"

"Ho paura"

Mario, per tutta risposta, allungò un braccio e tirò il giovane più vicino a sè.

"Meglio?"

"Sì…Mario?"

A quel punto, Gotze, esasperato, alzò la testa, salvo poi stupirsi quando sentì la bocca del suo vicino sulla propria.

"Senza di te non avrebbe senso vivere. Sono felice che stai bene…" sussurrò Marco quando si staccò, facendo schioccare appena le labbra.

Si accoccolò e chiuse gli occhi, rilassato e tranquillo, una mano a sfiorare il petto di un Mario Gotze emozionato e piuttosto rosso in viso.

"Ti voglio bene Marco…" replicò all’orecchio del numero 21, coprendo entrambi con la coperta blu notte e rimboccandola al piccolo Leon, che dormiva, lui sì beato, accanto a loro.


	8. Distractions not to thinking

*

L’alba arrivò come una benedizione.

Verso le 8, erano più o meno tutti svegli, nella carlinga anteriore.

"Kevin, abbiamo un problema!" esclamò Thomas, raggiungendo Kevin che si stava aggirando per cercare dell’acqua per Marius.

"Che succede?"

"Erik. Sta peggiorando!"

"Accidenti! Vado! Tu cerca dell’acqua per tutti, dovrebbe essercene verso la cabina dei piloti"

"Io e Manu abbiamo controllato…sono andati"

"Cavolo!"

"Dovremmo tirarli via da lì e seppellirli. Altrimenti…"

"Hai ragione. Allora, io vado a vedere come sta Erik, tu prendi Manu, Andrè e Dran e tirate giù i piloti. Se riuscite, avvolgeteli nelle coperte, almeno non staranno proprio esposti. Non so quale tipo di fauna bazzichi queste zone, meglio scongiurare spargimenti"

"D’accordo. Anche Matt e Ben stanno soffrendo molto, se puoi aiutali.."

"Thom, farò quel che si potrà, ma senza medicine ho paura che potrò fare poco…"

"Manda i ragazzini a cercare cose utili, mentre tu ti occupi dei ragazzi. Piuttosto che lasciarli a far niente e a tremare di paura, almeno così aiuteranno"

Kevin annuì e si lasciarono, prendendo direzioni opposte.

"Okay. Manuel, Andrè e Dran, voi venite con me. Cerchiamo delle coperte" disse Thomas appena raggiunse gli altri.

I tre annuirono e si alzarono, mugolando e seguendo Thom verso la cabina di pilotaggio, trovando sul tragitto, quattro coperte ancora inutilizzate.

"Anthony, tu prendi Julian, Sebastian, Niklas e Felix e andate verso le valigie. Apritele tutte. Cercate quello che può essere utile, soprattutto roba pesante e medicine. Se c’è da mangiare bene. Se trovate cose come radioline, telefoni, lettori musicali, prendeteli, vediamo se qualcuno si è già accorto che non siamo arrivati. Io mi occuperò dei feriti"

"Perdonami Kevin, non sarebbe meglio se uno di noi cinque restasse ad aiutarti?" chiese Felix timidamente.

Kevin ci pensò.

"D’accordo. Felix, tu vieni con me. Coraggio ragazzi, ognuno al proprio compito e vedrete che ce la faremo" replicò sorridendo, cercando di infondere con quel sorriso un po’ di coraggio ai piccoli.

I ragazzi sorrisero e cominciarono a darsi da fare, guardando in ogni posto, aprendo tutti i vani e recuperando tutti i bagagli che trovarono, ammassandoli tutti in un posto, in modo da poterli visionare tutti insieme.

Ad un certo punto cominciarono anche a cantare, una canzone da spogliatoio. Gli altri che stavano non lontano, sorrisero e si unirono al coro, riuscendo a non pensare per un momento alla loro condizione.  


*

"Ehi…" parlò piano Kevin, tamponando la ferita di Marc con un panno pulito.

"Pensi che morirò?"

"Non dire scempiaggini Marc! Te la caverai, come noi tutti. Chiaro?"

"Non lo so…" e voltò la testa, lasciandolo fare in silenzio.

"Kevin, lascia a lui ci penso io. Erik sta peggiorando, ora la febbre è salita" lo interruppe Anthony, che aveva fatto cambio con Felix.

"Accidenti! D’accordo, tu aiuta lui!" e si alzò, andando svelto verso l’angolo dove avevano sistemato Erik per evitare che il taglio si infettasse.

 

Tutto inutile.

Gli avevano tolto le scarpe e le calze e messo un paio di pantaloncini invece dei pantaloni della tuta.

Le dita dei piedi erano arrossate, e non in senso buono.

Il battito era accelerato, il respiro affannoso e frequente.

Kevin prese il braccio e tolse il panno dalla ferita. Era infetta, una brutta infezione.

 

"Merda!!" bofonchiò, tornando indietro dai ragazzi a cercare qualche antibiotico, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

"Ragazzi, ditemi che avete trovato delle medicine, magari degli antibiotici…"

Sebastian alzò la testa e diniegò, deluso.

"Niente…non ancora, almeno…"

"Allora siamo nei guai sul serio. Erik ha un’infezione, se non gli diamo degli antibiotici al più presto…" e si zittì, tanto i ragazzi avevano capito.

*

"Lui è l’ultimo…" mormorò Thomas, aiutando Dran a portare fuori dalla cabina l’ultimo membro dell’equipaggio senza vita.

"Quattro morti. Due piloti, il meccanico e una hostess…" aggiunse Manuel, che stava finendo di comporre la hostess nella buca che avevano scavato nella neve, non lontano dalla carlinga piegata.

"Chissà se qualcuno ci sta cercando…" si chiese Dran a voce alta, ricevendo come risposta una serie di mugugni d’assenso.

"Penso di sì, Dran…dovevamo arrivare ieri, e sicuramente la torre di controllo di…ovunque siamo…ci avrà perso dal radar. Ci troveranno, vedrete…"

"Concordo Andrè, ora però sbrighiamoci, quelle nuvole non mi piacciono nemmeno un po’..." replicò Thomas, osservando per un istante i nuvoloni grigio piombo che si andavano addensando dietro di loro.

Finirono di seppellire i quattro corpi, segnando ogni tomba con una pietra, e rientrarono, scuotendosi bene la neve di dosso e battendosi le braccia per scaldarle.

Dentro, trovarono un viavai frenetico.

"Anthony, che succede?" chiese Andrè al giovane fermandolo per un momento.

Quello lo guardò in lacrime.

"Erik…sta morendo…"


	9. Requiem for a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prendete i fazzoletti, è un consiglio da amico

*

"Erik…"

Il giovane numero 15 aprì appena gli occhi, tremando per la febbre.

"Ehi…ascoltami. Le cose non vanno molto bene. Hai la febbre altissima, e un’infezione del sangue…e non abbiamo gli antibiotici…" mormorò tra la lacrime Kevin, suo compagno di squadra ai tempi del BVB.

I bellissimi occhi blu del difensore si riempiono di lacrime, strizzandosi per il dolore.

"Kev…puoi…potresti chiamare…Sebastian…" si sforzò di dire, in un momento di lucidità.

Kevin annuì e si scostò, andando a chiamare Stolze, che subito raggiunse Kevin, e poi insieme andarono dal moribondo.

"Kev…ora devo chiederti di andar via…vorrei…"

"D’accordo amico, tranquillo non sforzarti…Seba, se hai bisogno chiama okay?" e il ragazzo annuì, mesto.

"Ehi…" sussurrò Sebastian, prendendo la mano sudaticcia di Erik e stringendola forte.

"Ho bisogno che tu scriva una cosa per me…" disse, stentato, con quel poco di fiato che gli restava.

"Va bene…" e si alzò, tornando poco dopo con un pezzo di carta e una penna, trovati chissà in quale valigia.

"Okay…allora scrivi…"

*

"Sembra che stia meglio…ora dorme…" mormorò Kevin, un paio d’ore più tardi, dopo che era andato a controllarlo.

"Pensi che ce la farà?" chiese Marius, incontrando gli occhi verdi e tristi del difensore.

"Temo di no…" rispose sconsolato Kevin, accolto nell’abbraccio dell’estremo difensore, i cui sette anni di differenza da lui erano ampiamente livellati dalla stazza del giovane.

"Dovremo prepararci a dirgli addio…"

"Spinne, come fai a essere così freddo?" esclamò Kevin alzando lo sguardo, salvo poi rimangiarsi tutto.

Il giovane portiere stava piangendo, trattenendo i singhiozzi solo per rispetto a Matze che dormiva dietro di loro.

"Scusa…non volevo dire che sei freddo…mi dispiace…"

"Hai ragione…sono freddo perchè ho paura che non sopravvivremo a tutto questo, ho paura che moriremo qui, sperduti chissà dove, ho paura di morire a 23 anni, ho paura che mi morirai tra le braccia, e non lo sopporterei…"

Kevin lo strinse fortissimo, trascinandolo via in un angolo lontano dai dormienti e dagli altri, così che il giovane potesse piangere in pace.

"Marius, ti giuro che non moriremo qui, okay? Noi ce la faremo. Ti proteggerò, non permetterò che ti capiti qualcosa, mi hai capito?"

Il giovane annuì, mesto, tirando su col naso.

Kevin gli sfiorò le guance delicatamente, asciugando le sue lacrime con le labbra.

Si scostò solo per poterlo guardare un momento negli occhi, baciandolo con impeto l’istante successivo.

Marius si arrese immediatamente tra le sue braccia, lasciandolo fare e rispondendo con vigore e dolcezza al suo bacio.

Si staccarono solo quando sentirono i loro amici piangere a dirotto, gridando per la disperazione.

Allora piansero l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

Piansero il loro amico e compagno, che era appena spirato.


	10. Food and medicine

*

Composero il loro amico in una coperta blu, mettendogli addosso vestiti puliti, pettinandogli i capelli e pulendo per bene tutte le ferite. Ora, guardandolo, sembrava sereno, quasi sorridente.

La tristezza per quella perdita atroce attanagliava i cuori di tutti, lasciando un gran vuoto e voglia di piangere.

Con mezzi di fortuna, riuscirono a scavare una tomba nel ghiaccio, seppellendovi il compagno, così che fosse al sicuro e in pace.

Rientrati, si dettero da fare per rendere quel posto più confortevole per tutti, specialmente per i feriti.  
Tutto, pur di non pensare.

*

"Okay, al tre lo alziamo. Uno, due, tre! Alzate!!"

Le grida di dolore di Benedikt risuonarono in tutta la carlinga, inframezzate dal suo pianto. Il dolore lancinante lo fece svenire appena lo misero disteso nell’angolo più riparato della “zona notte”, come avevano chiamato la zona dell’aereo in cui dormivano.

"Tranquilli, è solo svenuto, si riprenderà"

"Possibile che non ci siano medicinali?"

"Kevin, abbiamo cercato ovunque, ma niente" rispose mesto e depresso Julian, tirando su col naso.

"Vieni qui dai, va tutto bene" e lo abbracciò "Non è colpa vostra, tranquillo"

"Vediamo cosa avete trovato…" e si avviò con i ragazzi verso il fondo della carlinga.

"Dunque, vestiti, maglie e felpe. Calzettoni. E non so da quale valigia sono saltati fuori questi…" disse Niklas, mostrando a tutti tre pacchi di pretzel integri.

"Bene. Ottimo, almeno abbiamo qualcosa da mangiare di sostanzioso!"

"Abbiamo trovato cioccolata, patatine, caramelle, e qualche panino dal carrello delle hostess. C’è acqua, vino, spumante, champagne, qualche succo di frutta…"

"Ottimo davvero. Stasera si mangia!" esclamò Kevin sorridendo, ricevendo sorrisi da tutti.

***

"Lukas, dobbiamo cercare gli altri…non possiamo restare qui…" ammise triste Leon, testa china.

L’interpellato annuì, tirando su col naso.

"Abbiamo le medicine, ma non c’è niente da mangiare…abbiamo cercato…"

"Okay. Io e Marco andiamo a cercare gli altri. Voi restate qui e chiudetevi dentro. Non uscite per nessuna ragione, chiaro?"

Chi potè annuì.

Lukas si abbassò per parlare con Bastian, che si stava riprendendo lentamente.

"Basti, io e Marco andiamo a cercare gli altri. Siamo senza viveri e non ce la faremo mai senza cibo…"

Il bel biondo annuì, sfiorando la guancia del compagno.

"Promettimi che tornerai…"

Lukas, al limite del pianto dirotto, sollevò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi verdi del fidanzato.

"Te lo prometto, vita mia"


	11. If they are dead, I want to know

*

Il tempo sembrava peggiorare in fretta, dovevano sbrigarsi.

Camminavano nella neve alta da parecchi minuti, quando Marco si fermò.

"Marco, che c’è?"

"Mi sembra…guarda lì in alto, lungo il pendio…" e allungò il braccio a indicare a Lukas il pendio sopra di loro.

Lukas voltò la testa davanti a sè e verso il punto indicato.

In mezzo alla neve candida riuscì a distinguere una linea più scura.

"Andiamo da quella parte!" e si incamminarono lentamente, affondando fino a metà tibia nel manto color latte.

**

"Manu, non essere ingordo, dammene un pezzo!"

"Mica sono io quello che si è mangiato il quarto di pretzel in due secondi netti!"

Thomas mugugnò e si voltò dall’altro lato, dandogli le spalle, scosso dai morsi della fame, lui che per solito mangiava per cinque.

"Thom…" lo chiamò la voce del compagno qualche minuto dopo.

"Sto bene" sbottò.

"No, non è vero. Tu hai fame, muori di fame. Ti conosco troppo bene per non capire. Ma non potevo darti anche un pezzo del mio, non davanti a tutti…"

Thomas si girò, al limite delle lacrime.

"So di essere egoista…ma la fame, è un cosa orrida…Non permetterò più che qualcuno soffra la fame, nel mio piccolo, voglio aiutare. E’ un fioretto, un proposito se riesco a uscire vivo da questo incubo"

"Sei un pazzo…e io ti amo da morire" sorrise Manuel e lo baciò dolcemente, chiudendogli poi la bocca con un pezzettino di pretzel.

"Manu…"

"Non sprecarlo. Mangia" e poi sorrise di nuovo, stringendo Thomas tra le braccia.

**

"Ben come ti senti?"

"Male…ma grazie per il cibo…Julian…dov’è Julian?"

"Kevin!" chiamò Niklas, impaurito da quella domanda, allontanandosi un po’.

Großkreutz rispose al richiamo accorrendo.

"Che succede?"

"Ha chiesto di Julian…che gli dico?"

"Non dire niente, ci parlo io" e si avvicinò al ferito, sedendoglisi accanto.

"Ehi Ben…che succede?"

"Kevin dov’è Julian?"

"Brandt è qui, sta sistemando le scorte. Te lo chiamo?"

"Lo sai di chi parlo…dov’è Julian Draxler?"

Kevin prese un respiro.

"Ben…Julian…Julian non è qui in questo momento. E’ fuori, sai, bisogni corporei…"

"Ah…capito. Bhe, quando mi sveglio posso vederlo?" sospirò l’uomo, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Si amico, quando ti sveglierai sarà qui!" rispose Kevin, per poi rendersi conto che Ben si era addormentato.

Si alzò e si rivolse a Niklas.

"Tu sorveglialo. Manu, Thomas, Andrè, voi venite con me!"

"Per andare dove?"

Kevin si girò.

"A cercare la coda. A cercare gli altri. Se sono morti, voglio saperlo!"


	12. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che ho pubblicato 11 capitoli in due giorni, ma la storia è finita quindi ora li metterò tutti :)
> 
> Se volete farmi sapere che ne pensate ne sarei felice :) Grazie mille a chi la sta seguendo :D <3

*

"Lukas…è troppo lontano, ed è tutto uguale! Non li troveremo mai con questa neve!! Lukas!!" lo chiamò disperatamente Marco, non riuscendo più a vederlo.

La tempesta si era intensificata tanto che Marco si era dovuto fermare, non potendo più proseguire.

Lukas invece avanzava ancora, con la forza della disperazione, verso quella sagoma scura che avevano intravisto prima.

Fece un ultimo tentativo.

"MANUEL!!!!!!" gridò, ormai senza voce. Quell’ultimo sforzo lo prosciugò e crollò nella neve, esausto.

*

"Si sta riprendendo…"

"Non stategli tutti addosso…"

Le parole gli arrivavano ovattate, distorte, come da una radio mal sintonizzata.

"Si sta svegliando…Kevin!"

Lukas aprì gli occhi e avrebbe voluto chiuderli subito, tanta era l’angoscia.

"Sono…in paradiso?"

Kevin sorrise e scosse la testa.

"Sei un tipo troppo duro per andare in paradiso…"

Il numero 10 si guardò intorno, e le immagini si andarono chiarendo davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Sono…vivo?"

"Tu e quel tonto di Reus siete due dannati fortunati! Sì, siete ancora vivi! Mezzi congelati, ma vivi!"

"Dov’è Marco?"

"Qui…" gli giunse la risposta flebile di Reus, che batteva i denti sotto la coperta poco più in là, nell'abbraccio di Manuel e Thomas che cercavano di scaldarlo.

Lukas sospirò e si rilassò sotto la coperta, chiudendo gli occhi.

Per la prima volta, sereno.

*

"Abbiamo camminato una mezz’ora, ma solo perchè c’era troppa neve, secondo me siamo più vicini…"

"Gli altri?"

"Stanno bene. Bastian ha una ferita al fianco, era infilzato da un pezzo di sedile, lo abbiamo estratto, pulito la ferita e gli abbiamo fatto dell’antibiotico…"

Sebastian, a quelle parole, scoppiò a piangere a dirotto, stringendosi a Anthony che cercava di calmarlo.

"Sta bene Seba…"

"Non…non è per il capitano…è che…" ma non riuscì a parlare oltre, piangeva troppo forte.

Lukas si rivolse a Kevin, che aveva intuito essere a “capo” della situazione.

"Kev, ma che succede? Che ho detto?"

Kevin lo guardò con gli occhi umidi, poi parlò.

"Erik…è morto qualche ora fa…è…se avessimo avuto le medicine forse ce l’avrebbe fatta…"

 

Lukas, abbassò lo sguardo, piangendo per il suo amico e compagno di squadra. Era triste. Morire così, a soli 26 anni, era triste.

 

"Noi stiamo morendo di fame invece…" sussurrò Marco, in un momento di lucidità.

"Sentite. Voi avete le medicine, noi un po’ di cibo, dobbiamo riunirci!" esclamò Thomas, trovando il consenso di tutti.

"Muovere voi è escluso, il nostro relitto è troppo piccolo per tutti. Dobbiamo far venire gli altri qui, con tutto il possibile…"

"Tu non vai proprio da nessuna parte!" esclamò Manuel quando vide l’altro tentare di alzarsi "domani organizziamo una squadra e andiamo a prenderli. Possono camminare?"

"Mario e Leon sì, anche Julian, anche se ha un braccio rotto. Toni e Basti non credo che possano camminare da soli…"

"Allora, Andrè, Thomas, Dran e Chris voi verrete con me. Ora vediamo di approntare due barelle, così possiamo portare Toni e Bastian…andiamo" replicò Manuel, alzandosi e andando verso la zona giorno, seguito dai quattro che aveva indicato, lasciando Marco alle cure dei giovani, che gli si fecero intorno per scaldarlo.

Lukas sospirò.


	13. No air

*

La notte trascorse senza problemi, sia per i ragazzi della carlinga, sia per quelli della coda.

La mattina era giunta con un’alba spettacolare. Il giorno prometteva bel tempo, così i ragazzi della carlinga si vestirono abbastanza da poter uscire, per lo meno chi poteva farlo.

 

"Come sta Benni?" chiese Lukas a Kevin, quando i cinque della spedizione furono usciti.

"Benino. Il problema vero sono i dolori, abbiamo dovuto imbottirlo di vodka per calmarlo…"

"Insomma, è ubriaco?"

Kevin annuì.

"Bella pensata, chi l’ha avuta?"

"Andrè a dire il vero…"

Podolski sorrise e annuì.

"Chi altri abbiamo ferito?"

"Marc Kempf era seduto accanto a Benedikt, ha più o meno le stesse fratture, ma è meno grave. Poi ci sono Matt e Chris. Matt credo abbia solo un paio di costole rotte, come pure Chris. Fuori sembra che stiano bene, però ho preferito spostarli nella zona ospedale…" e indicò a Lukas la parte della carlinga più riparata, dove si trovavano i quattro feriti.

"Quindi dovremo aggiungere dello spazio per accogliere anche Toni e Bastian…"

"Non preoccuparti, lo spazio non manca. E ora che portate i medicinali, possiamo dar loro antibiotici e morfina, piuttosto che la vodka"

"Si, decisamente"

*

"Accidenti!" sbottò Thomas.

"Che succede?"

"Ho dimenticato la coperta!"

Manuel si accigliò.

"Una cosa. Una cosa dovevi fare, una sola! Thomas sei un impiastro epocale! Possibile?!" sbraitò Neuer scazzato.

"Torno indietro!"

"Sì, e restaci!!" replicò l’altro arrabbiato, proseguendo il cammino.

Thomas ci rimase davvero male per quella risposta. Non si aspettava quella reazione, a suo parere esagerata.

Per un po’ camminarono in silenzio, e Manuel non si girò più. Troppo orgoglioso per chiedere scusa, troppo arrabbiato per parlare col suo ragazzo.

"Manuel, ma Thomas dov’è?" chiese ad un certo punto Dran, che stava dietro di lui e reggeva una barella.

"Sarà tornato indietro"

"No Manuel, sono sicuro che due secondi fa era qui con noi…" e quelle parole fecero fermare tutti.

"Se si è perso o si sta nascondendo per farmi un dispetto giuro che lo uccido!" esclamò Manuel, lasciando la testa della fila ad Andrè e tornando indietro.

Cominciò a camminare a ritroso, seguendo le tracce del passaggio dei compagni, cercando di distinguere le impronte di Thomas.

"Voi andate avanti, io cerco quell’imbecille!"

Il terzetto, composto da Andrè, Dran e Felix (Chris era dovuto restare all’aereo, visto che si era svegliato con la febbre) proseguì la via, mentre Manuel camminava nella direzione opposta.  
Superato un mucchio di neve, lo vide. E sospirò.

"Quanto puoi essere idiota?!"

"Manuel non muoverti" disse a mezza voce Thomas, che nonostante il freddo stava sudando.

"Ma che stai blaterando!" e fece un passo avanti, sentendo però la neve cedere.

Tirò immediatamente indietro il piede, il terrore negli occhi.

"Manuel, vai avanti con gli altri…"

"Non ti lascio lì idiota!"

"E invece lo farai. Perchè te lo sto chiedendo io. Sei troppo pesante, se avanzi, cadi di sotto e dio solo sa che cosa c’è sotto quella neve…"

"Manuel, che succede?"

Era Andrè che, seguito da Felix e Dran, era tornato indietro quando non li aveva visti arrivare.

"Credo ci sia un crepaccio tra noi e Thom…ci siamo passati sopra prima, ma non ce ne siamo accorti, ora invece la neve cede…"

"Riesci a capire dove inizia e dove finisce?" chiese Felix a Manuel, che annuì.

"Thomas, riesci a capire dove inizia e dove finisce il crepaccio?"

Il giovane bavarese allungò il piede a tastare il manto di neve.

"E ora che lo so che me ne faccio di questa informazione?"

"Mettiti in piedi sul ciglio e anche tu Manuel!"

I due, facendo spallucce, lo fecero.

"Thom, devi saltare…"  
"Felix ma sei impazzito?!" sbottarono gli altri quattro.  
"Se vuoi evitare di restare lì a morire di freddo, devi saltare!"  
"Felix…"  
"Lo so che hai paura, ma ci saremo noi qui a prenderti! Promesso!!"

Manuel si rivolse a Thomas. La fiducia era essenziale in quel momento.

"Mein Liebe, devi fidarti di me. Pensa solo a me, guarda solo me. Siamo solo tu e io. Ti ricordi quella volta che ci siamo buttati dalla scogliera?"

"Si…che pazzi…"

"Avevi paura, ma ti sei fidato di me…e siamo saltati insieme, mano nella mano. Thomas…devi fidarti di nuovo…ti prendo io!"

 

Thomas, sospirando, si levò la sciarpa e la lasciò a terra, nella neve, fermata da una pietra piuttosto grossa che affiorava dalla neve.

Poi guardò i suoi amici e il suo compagno.

Fece cinque o sei passi indietro, guadagnando circa qualche metro dal ciglio.

Cominciò a correre e arrivato al momento dello stacco, chiuse gli occhi.

*

Quando sentì le braccia forti di Manuel stringerlo, si permise di respirare.

"Ce l’hai fatta!!" esclamò il portiere, baciandolo poi all’improvviso, un bacio di liberazione.

I ragazzi sorrisero compiaciuti, ma il momento felice durò lo spazio di un respiro.

Un rumore sordo, come di qualcosa che frana, li sorprese. Il terreno sotto i loro piedi stava cedendo.

"Via…CORRETE!!!" gridò Andrè, spronando gli altri a scappare.

Scattarono all’unisono, ma il crollo era più veloce di loro.

Fecero appena in tempo a voltarsi, che videro Felix cadere e sparire.

*

Un grido.

 

Poi solo il silenzio.

 

Non un suono, niente.

 

Era come se anche l’aria fosse scomparsa.


	14. Fallin' down

*

Cadere.

 

La sensazione più bella e terribile che possa esistere.

 

Il vuoto sotto di sè.

 

Il cielo bianco sopra.

 

Poi il nulla.

 

Blackout.

 

Cadere.

 

*

"No…FELIX!!!!" gridò Thomas disperato, urlando a pieni polmoni tra le braccia di Manuel, che cercava di trattenerlo.

"E…è…" balbettò Dran, senza riuscire a formulare un pensiero sensato.

Aveva diviso la stanza con quel ragazzino per tutto il mese precedente, durante il mondiale. Un ragazzo simpatico, intelligente, un vero talento, di poco più giovane.

Perderlo così tragicamente era impensabile.

Eppure…

"Andrè…ti prego portami via…andiamo…a cercare la coda…non…non devo pensare…"

"Okay…Manuel, Thomas, credo sia meglio se andiamo…Non possiamo fare niente per lui…" balbettò tra le lacrime Schurrle, tirando su Dran e portandolo via di peso, senza che quello facesse alcuna resistenza.

Neuer annuì, prendendo Thomas, che continuava a guardare il crepaccio con gli occhi inondati dal liquido salato delle proprie lacrime.

*

Quando giunsero, finalmente, in vista della coda, i loro cuori non esultarono.

La perdita di Felix li aveva così tanto scossi che non riuscivano a formulare un solo pensiero felice.

"MARIO!!" chiamò Manuel quando arrivarono vicini al relitto.

Riuscirono a sentire un trambusto provenire dall’interno poi all’improvviso spuntò il ciuffo biondo tinto di Leon Goretzka.

"Ce l’hanno fatta…" sospirò a mezza voce, aprendosi in un largo sorriso "Venite dentro! Starete congelando!"

Entrarono tutti, lasciando le barelle da un lato in modo che recassero meno fastidio possibile.

"Mario!" lo chiamò Leon, e quello alzò la testa da quella di Kroos, a cui stava cambiando la medicazione.

Il ragazzo alzò la testa e subito la sua espressione mutò, da concentrata si sciolse, alzandosi e andando incontro a Thomas, saltandogli in braccio.

"Credevo che fossi morto…" sussurrò l'attaccante.

"C’è mancato poco…credimi…" bisbigliò lui e lo strinse forte.

Da quando Mario Gotze si era trasferito al Bayern Monaco, erano diventati davvero intimi amici. Non tanto quanto Mario lo fosse con Marco, ma erano davvero molto amici.  
Ritrovarsi, specialmente dopo gli eventi tragici delle ultime ore, scaldava loro il cuore.

Thomas si concesse un mezzo sorriso.

"Stanotte dormite qui, e domani andiamo via con calma…si avvicina un’altra tempesta…" propose Andrè, guardando il tempo peggiorare sempre più velocemente.

"Mi sembra l’unica cosa sensata da fare…"

"Vi abbiamo portato del cibo…" disse Dran, porgendo a Mario e Leon due involti.

I due ragazzi divorarono il contenuto in due bocconi, tanta era la fame.

"Domani, io, Dran, Thom e Andrè porteremo le barelle. Voi ragazzi che potete camminare dovete prendere su tutto quello che qui ci può servire, soprattutto medicine. Dì là abbiamo quattro feriti che necessitano di cure"

Tutti annuirono.

*

La luna era quasi piena, e si stagliava in cielo chiara e limpida.

Mario, che si era svegliato con bisogni impellenti, era appena rientrato, quando notò una sagoma muoversi sulla parete illuminata dalla luna.

"Thom…"

"Mario…" sussurrò tra le lacrime il povero Muller, rincantucciato in un angolino a piangere.

"Thomas…ma che succede?" chiese il numero 19 al compagno, sedendosi accanto a lui.

"Mentre…mentre venivamo qui…una fatalità…ecco…Felix…lui…lui è…"

Mario si fece serio.

"Thomas, che è successo a Felix?"

Thomas non lo guardò, troppo dura quella verità da accettare.  
Mario lo scosse, cercando di farlo parlare.

"Thom, che gli è successo?"

"E’ caduto…"


	15. Sacrifice

*

"C’è un crepaccio, sulla via tra la coda e la carlinga…io…ecco, avevo discusso con Manuel e sono tornato indietro…è allora che mi sono accorto del crepaccio…e quando sono tornati indietro a cercarmi li ho avvertiti. Felix…" -ansimò quel nome tra le lacrime- "Felix mi ha salvato la vita…l’ha salvata a tutti noi…"

"Thomas…non è stata colpa tua…" sussurrò Mario, prendendogli la testa tra le mani "é stata una tragedia, ma non è colpa tua…"

Thom continuò a piangere sommessamente, asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica e tirando su col naso.

"Tieni, soffiati il naso, o ti verrà la sinusite" disse Mario, porgendogli un fazzoletto "Prova a dormire un po’, è tardissimo…" e si alzò, facendo per andarsene.

"Mario…"

"Uhm?"

"Pensi che ce la caveremo, noi altri?"

Il ragazzo gli sorrise.

"Penso di sì, Thomas, penso proprio di sì" e tornò a stendersi accanto a Leon, coprendolo meglio con la coperta.

*

La mattina arrivò prima del previsto, tanto che Thomas si alzò per andarla a vedere fuori.  
Il freddo era pungente, ma lui si sentiva quasi bene, nonostante il vestiario scarso.  
Senza preavviso alcuno, una coperta blu gli circondò le spalle, seguita da due braccia muscolose e ben note.

"Hai dormito?" chiese.

"Un po’…ma ero preoccupato per te, quindi non molto…"

"Sto bene…"

"Thom…non prendermi per il naso, lo sai che non mi freghi, ti conosco fin troppo bene…"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica…sto di merda…per Felix, per Erik, per tutti…per noi due…"

"Che intendi?"

"Ho sempre paura che ti capiti qualcosa mentre non ci sono…"

"Siamo sempre insieme, non vedo come potrebbe…"

"Peggio, ho paura che ti capiti qualcosa e io non posso aiutarti…questo pensiero mi uccide…"

L’altro lo girò e lo abbracciò, stretto.

"Quando imparerai che non c’è un io senza il noi, per me? Tu sei tutto, per me. Tutto. Ovunque vado, ci sei sempre tu. Anche quando non ci sei. A volte è quasi stressante, ma poi mi ricordo il motivo della tua costante presenza, e sorrido, al pensiero che tu sia mio. Potevi avere chiunque, Robert, Mario, persino Miro. Invece hai scelto me. Prima di te non sapevo nemmeno cosa volesse dire tenere per mano un altro uomo. Tu hai sconvolto la mia vita, tutto quello che credevo essere vero. Mi hai dato una nuova consapevolezza, e te ne sarò sempre grato, mein Welpe…" e sorrise a quelle parole.

Thomas non disse niente, aveva già parlato Manuel per tutti e due.

"Rientriamo, fa freddo. E dobbiamo prepararci a partire…"

"Va bene…" rispose e si staccò un momento, avviandosi. Poi tornò indietro.

"Non permetterò che ti capiti qualcosa di male, Manuel. Come io sono tutto per te, tu sei tutto per me. Se mi avessi rifiutato, mi sarei dato per vinto, perchè o te o nessun altro. Eri tu quello che volevo, sei tu, sei sempre stato tu. Ma avevo paura della tua reazione se mi fossi dichiarato, così per anni ho taciuto, ho fatto finta di non vederti. Non ci sono riuscito. Ovunque andavo tu c’eri, sempre. All’inizio il tuo sguardo era di sufficienza, visto che mi comportavo da idiota. Man mano che ci frequentavamo sul campo ho visto il tuo sguardo cambiare, e quando ti ho visto trasalire agli scorsi mondiali, quando mi colpirono al sopracciglio e sanguinai abbondantemente, lì ho capito che forse dovevo dirtelo…"

"Quella stessa sera…me lo ricordo come fosse ieri. Tu, tutto pesto, bussasti alla mia porta, chiedendomi se avevo due minuti per parlare…"

Thomas annuì e sorrise, ricordava bene.


	16. There's no me without us

_*flashback*_  


"Ma che succede?!" chiese Manuel a Jerome, che era il più vicino.

"Non lo so, c’è uno dei nostri a terra. Un fallo senza senso, ormai la partita è finita!"

Manuel avrebbe voluto correre avanti per vedere che succedeva, ma ancora l’arbitro non aveva fischiato, e non era saggio lasciare la porta.

Finalmente arrivò il triplice fischio e potè muoversi liberamente.

Mentre si avvicinava, gli sguardi dei compagni di squadra erano di preoccupazione e tensione.

"Manu…stai calmo okay? Non è niente…" si azzardò a dire Lahm.

"Cosa?!" esclamò Manuel, spostando Mustafi e Howedes e riconoscendo Klose chinato su un altro giocatore in bianco, di cui però non riusciva a vedere il numero.

 _*Fa che non sia il tredici, fa che non sia il tredici, fa che non sia il tredici!*_ pensò, cercando di sporgersi oltre Mertesacker per guardare.

"Ce la fai ad alzarti?" chiese Miro al ragazzo a terra, che grondava sangue da una ferita al sopracciglio.

Quando Miro si scostò, il cuore di Manuel perse un colpo, e lui vacillò.

"Manuel, stai bene?" chiese Miro, notando che era improvvisamente sbiancato.

"S…si…sangue…"

Thomas intanto si era alzato e, dopo aver rassicurato tutti e l’intero stadio, si voltò verso Manuel.

"Manuel…" biascicò.

"…sangue…"

"Sì, ma non è niente…"

Lo sguardo del numero uno colpì il giovane. C’era preoccupazione, c’era dolore, c’era anche rabbia.

"Sto bene, basterà un po’ di colla e via…" gli rispose e sospirò quando i medici sociali cominciarono a prendersi cura di lui, allontanandolo dal portiere.

*

La sera stava trascorrendo tranquilla. Alcuni si erano riuniti per festeggiare, ma Manuel preferì andare a dormire. Era molto stanco, anche se aveva fatto davvero poco durante quella partita.

Ora se ne stava sdraiato sul letto, a guardare il soffito e ad ascoltare musica rilassante, quando sentì distintamente il rumore di qualcuno che bussava alla porta.

Si tolse le cuffie e si alzò, andando alla porta.

Si trovò davanti Thomas Muller, straordinariamente sobrio, tanto che rimase un momento di stucco e non si mosse.

"Ehm…ciao Manuel, hai un minuto? Possiamo parlare?"

Si riscosse e si scostò, lasciandolo entrare.

Si sedettero sul letto e rimasero a guardarsi per qualche minuto, muti.

"Allora…come stai?"

"Meglio…tutto apposto, non era niente di serio…"

"Ne sono felice" sospirò con un sorriso.

Altro silenzio imbarazzato.

"Senti…ecco, io devo dirti una cosa…una cosa che ti ho nascosto per cinque anni…"

"Perchè l’avresti fatto?"

"Paura…all’inizio per vergogna, poi è arrivata la paura del giudizio degli altri e ora quella per la tua reazione…"

"E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea proprio oggi?"

"Non lo so…forse ora sono pronto…"

"Pronto per cosa?"

"Dirtelo"

"Dirmi che cosa?"

"Che sono completamente, inevitabilmente, irrimediabilmente, profondamente e totalmente innamorato di te, Manuel Neuer"

Neuer restò di sasso. Immobile, quasi non respirava.

Per la sorpresa, per la tempestività di Thomas, e per la consapevolezza che il sentimento era reciproco.

_*fine flashback*_

*

"Ricordo ogni singola parola…non ricordo di aver mai ricevuto una dichiarazione più dolce e commovente…"

Thomas sorrise, stringendosi al portiere.

"Torniamo dagli altri, Manu?"

"Alla carlinga, assolutamente sì!"

"Dobbiamo segnare il crepaccio…e la tomba di Felix…"

"Glielo dirò io agli altri quando arriviamo, non ti preoccupare amor mio"

La luce del timido sole spuntò da dietro una cima, illuminando il loro bacio, incorniciandolo con caldi colori rosati.


	17. The way back

*

Rientrati, trovarono gli altri già vestiti e quasi pronti a partire.

"Dov’eravate?"

"Fuori…" sorrise Thomas, stringendo appena di più la mano di Manuel, che voltò la testa verso di lui.

"Dobbiamo spostare Bastian e Toni…"

"Ce ne occupiamo subito. Andrè, Dran datemi una mano…spostiamo prima Bastian, che pesa di più"

Intanto, Thom si avvicinò a Julian, il cui braccio steccato stava decisamente meglio.

"Julian…ecco, Benni chiedeva di te ieri…"

Il ragazzo arrossì.

"Ben…come sta?"

"Non benissimo…ma non sembra in pericolo…"

Julian annuì, e sospirò.

"Che c’è?"

"Ecco…tra me e Toni è finita…"

"Quando?" chiese Thomas spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa.

"Prima della fine del mondiale…quando mi sono accorto che a lui non interesso più…e che ha intenzione di sposare Jessica…"

"Ci sei rimasto male?"

"Un po’ si…insomma, sai di me e Toni gli scorsi mondiali…" e il bavarese annuì "Ecco…io e Ben ci siamo riavvicinati…avevamo litigato, ma poi abbiamo fatto pace…solo che siamo rimasti "solo amici"…il vero problema è che a me lui piace troppo…"

"Allora meglio tornare da lui non credi?"

Il giovane annuì.

"Okay Bastian è a posto, Julian dammi una mano con Toni, devi reggergli la testa mentre lo spostiamo" esclamò Mario, interrompendoli.

Venti minuti buoni ci vollero perchè tutti fossero pronti a partire. Bagagli e i due feriti in barella, si aprirono la strada fuori dalla carcassa.

*

Non parlarono molto durante il cammino, anche perchè dopo la brutta esperienza dell’andata, ora stavano decisamente più attenti a dove mettevano i piedi.

Quando, tre ore più tardi, giunsero finalmente al crepaccio, fecero una pausa. L’ennesima.

"Thom, non ti avvicinare, potrebbe cedere…" lo fermò Manuel, trattenendolo.

"Dobbiamo segnalare la sua tomba, abbiamo il dovere di farlo. Era un nostro compagno!" svincolandosi e avvicinandosi, lentamente e con la massima cautela, raggiunse il bordo. Nella borsa aveva una pietra, raccolta vicino alla coda, che usò per indicare bene la tomba del compagno caduto.

"Signore, accogli Felix nel tuo paradiso" sussurrò tra le labbra, baciando la sua maglietta rossa e nera della nazionale e infilandola alla pietra, in modo che fosse riconoscibile la sepoltura, per quanto improvvisata.

"Tutto okay?" gli chiese il suo ragazzo quando tornò indietro.

"No…ma non fa niente…andiamo via, mi si stanno congelando le chiappe"

Manuel sorrise alla battuta, anche se per tutto il resto del tragitto decise di tenere Thomas per mano, portando il doppio del bagaglio in modo che Leon potesse aiutare Andrè, Mario e Dran a portare i feriti, e alleggerendo il fardello di Julian.

"Mi terrai così fino a che non arriviamo?"

"Ti da fastidio?"

Thom non rispose, sorridendo e camminando lungo il sentiero che avevano segnato e che per chissà quale caso del destino la neve non aveva cancellato.


	18. Being together hurts me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco, ci tenevo a precisare che gli eventi narrati sono pura invenzione, frutto della mia mente bacata.  
> Ovviamente, da questo esulano quelli effettivamente accaduti, come il colpo di Thomas al sopracciglio, quello è assolutamente vero.

*

Giunsero in vista della carlinga che era ormai pomeriggio e ringraziarono il cielo.

Senza cibo e con pochissima acqua, non avrebbero resistito ancora se fosse stata più lontana.

"Finalmente!" esclamò Thomas, lasciando per un momento la mano di Manu.

"Ultimo sforzo?"

Tutti annuirono e si sforzarono di non cedere alla stanchezza e ai morsi della fame.

*

"Quanto dovrebbero metterci?" chiese Kevin a Lukas.

"Noi siamo stati veloci. Ma se hanno trovato difficoltà, avranno aspettato la mattina. Direi ancora un paio d’ore. Con i feriti si va più lenti…"

"Giusto. I loro giacigli sono pronti!" rispose il difensore e sorrise lieve.

Lukas annuì e andò a sedersi accanto ai giovani.

 

"Come state?"  
"Benino…" rispose Sebastian per tutti "è strano che nessuno ci abbia ancora trovato?"  
"Sinceramente cerco di non pensarci, per evitare di impazzire"  
"Come fai?" si azzardò a chiedere Julian.  
"Cerco di concentrarmi su altro, tipo aiutare chi ha bisogno…"

"Bastan…" sussurrò Niklas con un ghignetto dipinto in viso.

"Sì, anche lui aiuta…"  
"Lo ami molto, si capisce da come ti sei illuminato quando ho detto il suo nome…" rispose Sebastian.  
"Lo amo più di me stesso e ora che non è con me sto male…"

 

"LUKAS!! SONO TORNATI!!" gridò Reus rientrando di corsa, tutto eccitato.

"Grazie al cielo!!" e si alzò, seguendo Marco di corsa fuori, correndo incontro al suo fidanzato.

Gli altri ragazzi uscirono, andando incontro ai propri amici.

Finalmente erano tutti insieme, di nuovo.

Ci furono pianti e gioia, baci e abbracci, un unico sentimento che serpeggiava tra tutti: speranza.

Una volta portati dentro i nuovi arrivati, e rifocillati, i nuovi arrivati raccontarono il loro viaggio e l’incidente in cui aveva perso la vita il giovane Lohkemper.

Tutti piansero sinceramente, e si aggrapparono l’un l’altro.

Si divisero poi in piccoli capannelli, intenzionati più che mai a dormire, anche se era ancora giorno.

Lukas, non volendo assolutamente separarsi dal suo Basti, si offrì per il turno di assistenza, così come Julian e Kevin.

Per tutti gli altri, dormire sembrava l’unica opzione valida.

*

"Ehi…" sussurrò Benni, quando notò la testa bruna di Juli appoggiata contro la sua spalla.

Il giovane si riscosse e sollevò la testa, sorridendo quando vide lo sguardo vigile dell’amico.

"Come ti senti?"

"Mi fa male tutto e ho ancora i postumi della sbornia colossale che mi hanno indotto, ma sto bene…"

Julian sorrise ancora, e lo coprì meglio.

"Sono felice che tu sia qui Juli…"

"Anche io Ben"

"Io e te dobbiamo parlare…perchè se non parlo esplodo, e se non te lo dico credo che me ne pentirò per il resto della mia probabilmente breve vita…"

"Che dici non capisco…"

"Julian, io sono follemente innamorato di te dal training pre campionato 2010-2011, quando sei entrato in campo e mi hai guardato per un momento, andando poi a prenderti la pettorina dei titolari. Ero stupito. Così giovane, e già quello sguardo, così determinato…tutto quello che succedeva lo affrontavi di petto, non per vanagloria, ma con la consapevolezza di essere più forte di tutto. Vittorie, sconfitte. Ogni evento ti dava la carica, e tu la trasmettevi agli altri. Quello è il Julian Draxler di cui mi sono innamorato…"

Julian stava in silenzio, non sapendo come reagire. Non riuscendo nemmeno a respirare.

"Quando ti sei messo con Toni ci sono rimasto male, lo ammetto. Ma poi mi sono reso conto che ti piaceva davvero, e così mi sono arreso all’evidenza e ti ho sostenuto, come d’altronde ho sempre fatto"

Il giovane lo fissava senza fiatare.

"Prima di prendere questo dannato volo, sono andato a parlare con Toni. Sapevo che voleva sposare Jessica, così gli ho detto chiaramente che non poteva avere sia lei che te. Sai come mi ha risposto? Che preferiva lei a te, almeno lei non lo faceva impazzire. Ci sono rimasto talmente male che gli ho tirato un pugno nello stomaco. Ero incazzato nero!" e sbuffò di rabbia, cercando di tirarsi su "Come si può scegliere una donna qualunque piuttosto che te?!"

Julian a quel punto sorrise e gli baciò la guancia.

"Grazie per avermi difeso, ma non c’era bisogno di picchiarlo. Sapevo che voleva lasciarmi, solo che non avevo il coraggio di farlo io. Non sapevo che i tuoi sentimenti per me fossero così profondi, e ho avuto paura di restare solo…così mi sono aggrappato ad una relazione fallita da tempo, senza pensare ad andare avanti. Mi sono arenato…"

Benedikt sollevò la mano ad accarezzargli la guancia, calda e arrossata.

"Julian, resta con me. Io ti voglio bene davvero, con tutto il cuore. Chiedimi qualunque cosa, te la darò. Non posso sopportare l’idea di averti lontano da me, rischio seriamente di impazzire. Ti amo, lo giuro sulla mia vita!"

Lo sguardo scuro e caldo del difensore si scontrò con quello nero del compagno di club.

Nei suoi occhi vide il dolore, le ferite lasciate dalla storia con Kroos, tutto il male che l’altro anche involontariamente gli aveva fatto, e la furia lo prese.

"Vorrei ammazzarlo…"

"Non dire assurdità Ben!"

"Ti ha fatto soffrire, e non glielo perdonerò mai"

"Non è colpa sua…Ben, alla fine dei mondiali in Brasile sono stato violentato da tre energumeni, Toni mi ha salvato prima che potessi subire di peggio…Il dolore non è colpa sua…"

Benedikt per poco non esplose.

"Perchè….perchè non mi hai detto niente…?"

"Che potevi fare?"

"Starti vicino!! Cazzo Julian sei sempre il solito! Quando lo capirai che tra amici ci si confida, e che se una persona ti vuole bene vuole anche proteggerti! Perchè non mi hai detto niente…Julian…" e scoppiò a piangere, seppur sommessamente per non svegliare nessuno.

Julian lo abbracciò d’istinto, cercando di non colpire le ginocchia.

"Julian…"

"Basta…ho capito che mi ami Ben…e forse imparerò a farlo anche io…ma per ora non posso stare con te…mi fa troppo male…" disse con la voce rotta dal pianto. Ben lo strinse forte.

"Ti amo cucciolotto…e ti aspetterò dovessi attendere altri otto anni, o dieci, o all’infinito…" sussurrò il maggiore, continuando a stringere l’altro dolcemente tra le braccia, coccolandolo e piangendo con lui.


	19. Avalanche

*

Una persona che fosse entrata nella carlinga in quel momento avrebbe trattenuto a stento un sospiro compiaciuto.

Lukas sdraiato vicino a Bastian, Ben e Julian mano nella mano, Thomas tra le braccia di Manuel, Marco e Mario sotto la stessa coperta, Kevin e Marius accoccolati in un angolino, coperti fino alla testa, erano svegli e non era ben chiaro cosa facessero, ma a giudicare dai risolini era divertente.

 

"Tony, sei sveglio?"  
"Sì…che hai?"  
"Niente…sono solo stupito che quella mezzasega di Marius sia riuscito a fregarmi l’uomo…"  
"Ehi dai…non dire sciocchezze. Non è mai stato tuo, lui si è divertito, tu pure. Ma finiva lì. Non puoi arrabbiarti perchè ha trovato qualcuno che gli piace seriamente…"  
"Mi sento male, come se fossi una prostituta…anzi, no, lo sono seriamente. Un prostituto"  
"Ti senti quando parli? Falla finita, sono cazzate!" sbottò il più giovane, prendendo i polsi dell’altro.  
"Dovrei farla finita e trovarmi una ragazza…ma mi fa senso la vagina, che ci posso fare?"

Anthony sogghignò.

"Marc, smettila, sei ridicolo. Non sei un prostituto, sei una persona. E una persona bellissima per giunta. Ai tuoi compagni piace, al mister piaci, ai grandi piaci, a me piaci tantissimo, spiegami perchè devi deprimerti per uno solo che ti rifiuta!"  
"Che hai detto?"  
"Chi io? Niente!" e sospirò.

Uno strano rumore li distrasse.

Anthony si alzò in piedi.

"Che fai?!"  
"Non lo senti?"

L’altro scosse la testa.

Syhre si avvicinò al finestrino e quel che vide fuori lo terrorizzò tanto che urlò.

"SVEGLIA!! SVEGLIATEVI TUTTI! DOBBIAMO SCAPPARE! SUBITO!!!"

Manuel, svegliato di soprassalto, lo fulminò.

"Che cazzo hai da urlare, Syhre!!?"

"VALANGA!!!!!" e, preso sulle spalle Marc, cominciò a muoversi dalla parte opposta, verso il muro di valigie che voleva dire salvezza.

Il rumore, roboante, si sentiva molto di più adesso, tanto che i ragazzi si alzarono e cominciarono a spostarsi verso le valigie, sempre più in fretta man mano che il rumore diventava assordante.

"Prendetevi per mano, due a due! E non staccatevi per nessun motivo!!" gridò Manuel, prendendo la mano fredda e sudata di un Thomas terrorizzato.

Julian, con a cavalcioni il povero Ben, arrancò verso gli altri, ultimo della fila.

Il rumore era davvero opprimente ora, ma sembrava averli superati.

"Marco, metti il naso fuori e guarda!"

"Perchè io?!" ma poi vedendo gli sguardi disperati dei compagni, lo fece.

"Sembra tutto apposto, dev’essere passata…"

Anthony, con Marc sulle spalle, scostò delle valigie in fretta e uscì.

"NO!!!!" gridò Mario.

Troppo tardi.

*

"Marc!!!" chiamò per l’ennesima volta Kevin, disperato.

I due ragazzi erano scomparsi qualche istante dopo essere usciti, travolti dalla valanga che li aveva sommersi.

"Anthony! Marc!!" chiamò ancora Brandt, che si era unito al gruppo di ricerca per trovare i suoi amici.

"Sono rimasti sepolti troppo a lungo, non credo che li troveremo…" mormorò Marco, atono.

"Io non mi arrendo Marco! Dobbiamo trovarli!!" sbottò Sebastian, la lacrime congelate sulle guance.

"Ragazzi!!" richiamò l’attenzione di tutti Andrè, la cui voce flebile era appena udibile.

"Li hai trovati?!"

"Sì…purtroppo sì…" e voltò lo sguardo verso l’avvallamento di fronte a sé.

Nella buca giacevano, senza più vita ormai, i due giovani calciatori.

_Le labbra viola, i volti pallidi e rigidi, le mani intrecciate in un ultimo, eterno, abbraccio, le teste spettinate vicine, quasi a voler lasciare questa vita insieme, fianco a fianco, per tenersi compagnia anche nella morte._


	20. Sudden death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punto di svolta :D *fazzoletti in mano*

*

Il tempo, l’aria, le nuvole.

Tutto si era fermato.

Erano morti.

Sepolti da una valanga.

A 23 anni.

*

"Morti…" balbettò tra le lacrime Andrè, andando a rifugiarsi tra le braccia di Shkodran, che lo strinse forte.

 

Il silenzio calò sull’intera valle, e il lento fioccare della neve rendeva tutto uniforme, senza distinzione.

 

"Ragazzi…torniamo dentro…" mormorò Kevin, battendo i denti.

Rientrarono mesti, in lacrime e smarriti.  
Avevano sperato che, ora che si erano riuniti, sarebbero tornati a casa tutti insieme.  
Ma avevano già perso quattro compagni, ormai le lacrime si erano esarite.  
Tornati dentro, trovarono tutto sottosopra e ci misero più di tre ore per mettere ordine.

Alla fine crollarono esausti, più per il dolore della perdita che la fatica in sè.

 

"Matt…Matthias!!" gridò ad un certo punto Chris, scuotendo l’amico, che si era appisolato quasi all'improvviso.

"Che succede?!" sbottò Thomas insofferente.

"Non si sveglia!! Aiutatemi!!!" gridò ancora il povero Kramer, disperato, continuando a scuotere il giovane, che non dava segno di vita.

"Togliti Chris!" sbottò Manuel, prendendo Ginter tra le braccia per spostarlo.

Solo allora si accorse del colore della pelle, e delle labbra.

Era freddo.

Gelido.

"Ragazzi, non respira!!" e lo stesero, cominciando a praticarli freneticamente la stimolazione cardiopolmonare.

 

Inutilmente.

Dopo più di dieci minuti, si arresero, e a Manuel partì una bestemmia, oltre che le lacrime.

 

***

 

"Miro!"

L’uomo si girò e sorrise all’amico di una vita Philipp Lahm, che lo stava raggiungendo al gate.

Lui, Philipp e Per avevano lasciato la Nazionale alla fine del Mondiale vinto quattro anni prima, ma erano rimasti comunque in ottimi rapporti con i loro ex compagni di nazionale, tanto da decidere di andarli a ricevere in aeroporto.

A loro si erano uniti anche Mats Hummels, Jerome Boateng, Sami Khedira e Mesut Ozil, quattro campioni del mondo che, per un motivo o per l’altro, non avevano partecipato al Mondiale di Russia.

"Phil!!" e lo abbracciò stretto, spettinandogli la zazzera bionda.

"Aspetti anche tu i ragazzi?"

"Sì, ma il tabellone dice che sono in ritardo…speriamo che non ci mettano ancora molto, devo andare a prendere Luan a karate e Noah in piscina"

"Non fanno calcio?!"

"No, nessuno dei due. Ma io ne son ben felice, credimi. Il tuo Julian come sta?"

"Bene, sta molto meglio adesso che è cresciuto"

"Incredibile che abbia già sei anni…" sospirò Klose, sorridendo e alzando il braccio a salutare Mats, che arrivava verso di loro con Jerome e gli altri due.

"Ci siamo tutti alla fine…" commentò il teuto-ghanese, constatando che mezza Nazionale 2014 era lì.

"Potevamo mai mancare?" replicò Mats, trovando l’assenso di tutti.

Parlavano del più e del meno, delle famiglie, quando vennero superati di corsa da due poliziotti, subito seguiti da altri due.

 

"Ma che succede?"

Poco dopo gli si avvicinò un uomo in giacca e cravatta, della Lufthansa. La faccia era scura, come se dovesse dare una brutta notizia.

"Forse fanno ancora ritardo…" sperò Miro, anche se una vocina nella sua testa diceva che non era così.

"Signori…c’è stato un disguido…"  
"Che sta dicendo?"  
"Ecco…l’aereo su cui viaggiavano i vostri compagni di Nazionale…"  
"Che diamine è successo?!" chiese fermamente Hummels a quel punto, un bruttissimo presentimento che si affacciava nella sua mente.

"E’ scomparso…"


	21. Lost

*

"Com’è possibile che vi siate persi un INTERO AEREO??!!" sbottò Mats irritato, mentre camminava avanti e indietro nella sala controllo traffico aereo dove il responsabile di terra li aveva portati per evitare di scatenare il panico tra gli altri, ignari, passeggeri.

"Lo abbiamo perso dal radar mentre sorvolavano le montagne a sud di Monaco. La perturbazione si muoveva più veloce di loro, quindi hanno dovuto allungare ulteriormente il tragitto"

"Dove dovrebbero essere, quindi?" chiese Miro, tra lo spaventato e l’irritato.

Il navigatore del controllo traffico puntò il dito su un punto preciso, e poi tracciò un cerchio di un paio di centimetri intorno ad un’area bianca.

"Qui, il punto preciso non lo sappiamo, ma volavano in questa zona quando sono scomparsi. Sono circa venti chilometri quadrati da perlustrare, tra montagne e ghiacciai"

"Ha detto che sono ghiacciai?"

"Sì, è il massiccio del Großglockner, quasi al confine italiano. C’è un grande ghiacciaio ai piedi della montagna. E non si sono schiantati contro la roccia o a quest’ora sapremmo dove sono"

"Perchè dice così?" chiese Per, cercando di trattenersi dal piangere.

"Perchè la zona è abitata, e la valle sottostante è ampia. Uno schianto sulla montagna sarebbe stato notato dalla popolazione"

"E quindi?" sbottò nuovamente Mats, agitato ma più calmo.

"E quindi probabilmente il pilota ha cercato di proteggere i ragazzi, tentando un atterraggio di fortuna sul ghiacciaio. In quella zona ci sono state tre tempeste di neve fuori stagione, e il ghiacciaio è attraversato da grandi crepacci. Dobbiamo organizzare subito un’operazione di soccorso…"

Mentre parlavano, li raggiunse il capo della Technisches Hilfswerk, la protezione civile tedesca.

"Ho messo su tre squadre di ricerca, uomini e cani. Elicotteri e motoslitte. Li troveremo!" esclamò, serio.

I ragazzi annuirono e cominciarono a pensare a cosa fare nell’attesa.

"Possiamo fornirvi…"

"Ho allestito un campo base accanto alla sala controllo, potrete seguire le operazioni da lì" intervenne subito l’uomo, che riceveva aggiornamenti costanti sul display degli occhiali.

"Andiamo allora" propose Phil, seguendo l’uomo fuori insieme agli altri.

*

"Ragazzi, mi sta salendo la nausea…" ammise Mesut, seduto accanto a Sami attorno al tavolo pieno di cartine geografice e tecniche.

Sugli schermi passavano previsioni meteo, rischio valanghe, aggiornamenti dalle varie squadre impegnate in vari compiti operativi, e anche i collegamenti con le altre forze di soccorso: ambulanze, vigili del fuoco, polizia e soccorso alpino.

"Che possiamo fare ora?" si chiese Per, e la risposta giunse quasi automatica.

"Dobbiamo chiamare le famiglie…se già non lo sanno…" disse Mats, interpretando il pensiero di Per, che annuì.

"E li riuniamo tutti qui?"

"Pensi che sia piccolo?"

"Penso che non sia il caso di affollare il centro operativo…"

"Potrebbero allestire una prima accoglienza qui accanto…c’è una sala riunioni vuota…"

"Vado a dirglielo!" si tirò su Khedira, scattando come una molla "devo fare qualcosa, altrimenti impazzisco…" e uscì, rientrando poco dopo, accennando l’assenso agli altri.

"Okay, dividiamoci le famiglie. Io mi occupo di Manuel, Mario, Bastian, Thomas e Kevin. Mats, tu occupati di Matt, Erik, Marco e Leon. Per, a te Ben, Juls, Marc e Lukas. Sami, tu hai Dran, Andrè e Toni. Jerome, a te Felix, Niklas Sebastian e Julian. Mesut, tu occupati di Chris, Anthony e Marius"

"E io?" chiese Miro.

"C’è tutto lo staff, te la senti?"

"Certo" e tirò subito fuori il telefono.

Si allontanarono, ognuno in un angolo per poter parlare tranquillamente. Certo, era un impegno penoso, dover comunicare alle famiglie che i loro uomini e ragazzi erano dispersi.

Ma se non lo facevano loro, chi avrebbe potuto?


	22. Families

*

Quasi due ore ci vollero per avvisare tutti, con tanto di pianti, incredulità e tutto il corredo di emozioni negative possibili.

"Stanno arrivando, tra poco la sala sarà piena…"

"Non riesco a pensare, devo uscire!" sbottò Mats, la preoccupazione chiaramente scolpita in volto.

Preoccupazione per i suoi compagni di nazionale, e di club certo, ma soprattutto per una persona in particolare.

"Mats…"

"Lascia stare Mesut, lascialo andare…" mormorò Phil, mentre chiudeva il cellulare, dopo due ore a parlare e piangere con le famiglie dei suoi compagni del Bayern.

"Si può sapere che gli prende?"

"Ma ancora non ci sei arrivato, Oz? Lui e Erik stanno insieme, da quattro anni ormai…Ma dove vivi?" lo rimbeccò a mezza voce Miro.

"Hanno anche un bambino…oddio…Mats…Mats dai…" si tirò su Sami, andando ad abbracciare l’amico, che si era appoggiato al muro, scoppiando in un pianto convulso e lasciandosi scivolare a terra.

"E’ successo qualcosa…me lo sento, sento che è successo qualcosa di brutto…"

"Dai…" e lo strinse, non sapendo cosa rispondere.

"Dovevo partire con lui…almeno ora saremmo insieme…"

"Mats, ma che dici?"

"Sarei dovuto andare con lui…essere con lui…Se…se gli è successo qualcosa…come lo dico a Matik?"

"Per ora non ci pensare, okay?"

"Non sappiamo cosa sia successo, aspettiamo che li trovino, poi penseremo al da farsi…Dai alzati, ti prenderai un malanno" rispose Khedira, tirando su l’amico a forza e rimettendolo in piedi.

*

"Papà…"

Miro aprì gli occhi, era Luan, uno dei suoi gemelli, il maggiore. Si tirò su dalla branda dove si era steso per riposare.

"Tuo fratello?"

"A prendere una Coca con mamma…"

Miro si scosse di dosso il sonno, passandosi le mani in faccia.

"Novità?"

"Ancora niente…"

"Zio Thom sta bene, vero papà?"

Miro sorrise. I due gemelli, che ormai avevano quindici anni, consideravamo Thomas Muller come uno zio, data la lunga e profonda amicizia che legava i due uomini.

"Non lo so Luan…" e lo abbracciò quando al ragazzo vennero gli occhi lucidi.

 

"Papà!" esclamò il minore, Noah, seguito subito dalla madre Sylwia.

"Noah!" e strinse anche lui nell’abbraccio dove già c’era il fratello.

"Miro, sapete qualcosa?" chiese lei, guardandolo preoccupata.

"Niente…Stanno cominciando le ricerche adesso…ma forse ci vorranno giorni. Abbiamo fatto sistemare qui, in modo che chi arriva abbia un posto tranquillo dove stare…"

Sylwia lo bacio dolcemente.

"Avete fatto bene…"

Mentre parlavano, Philipp rientrò.

"Oh! Scusate!"

"Phil! Vieni vieni!" lo chiamò la donna, sorridendogli e abbracciandolo per dargli un minimo di conforto.

"Claudia e Julian arrivano, viene anche mio padre…Ehm…Miro, di là ci sono i genitori e i fratelli di Mario…Puoi parlarci tu?"

"Felix e Fabian…Okay…ci penso io. Tu riposati, dormi un poco, non hai chiuso occhio…"

Philipp annuì, pensieroso, e raggiunse la sua branda, stendendosi e crollando quasi immediatamente.

"Lui…"

"Ci penso io Miro, tu vai…" rispose Sylwia, ottenendo un lungo bacio dal marito.

"Sei sempre la migliore…"

Lei sorrise.


	23. Louis and his uncles

*

"Zio, ti hanno detto qualcosa?"

"No Lou, niente…"

Silenzio.

"Quando arriviamo?"

"Tra una ventina di minuti Lou…"

Ancora silenzio.

Louis guardò fuori dal finestrino.

Quella telefonata a suo zio, e quelle parole “tuo padre e Basti sono dispersi con l’aereo” gli bombardavano il cervello.

A dieci anni era decisamente un bambino maturo. Aveva affrontato la separazione dei suoi genitori, poi il divorzio e il nuovo matrimonio della madre con una maturità incredibile.

Quando suo padre gli aveva detto tutto di lui e Bastian era rimasto un attimo perplesso, ma poi aveva accettato di buon grado il bavarese come secondo padre.

Lukas non aveva voluto che il figlio li seguisse in Russia, per non indispettire ancora di più la ex moglie, che già minacciava di togliergli la custodia congiunta per via della sua relazione omosessuale.

Se subito Louis c’era rimasto male poi, quando ne aveva parlato col padre a lungo, aveva capito la difficile situazione in cui si trovava il genitore e aveva acconsentito a non partire.

"Louis…"

"Sto bene zio…sono…sono solo preoccupato…e arrabbiato…"

"Arrabbiato?"

"Con mamma…senza le sue stupide pretese forse ora sarei con Vati e Papi…"

Tobias sorrise: il modo in cui il bambino considerava Bastian come suo padre era tenero e dolce.

"Siamo arrivati?"

"Si!" esclamò Tobias e si affrettò a parcheggiare la macchina e a far scendere il piccolo.

"Lou, dammi la mano, c’è da perdersi in questo posto!"

"Sì zio!" e allungò la mano a prendere quella molto più grande del ragazzo.

Entrarono nell’aeroporto e furono quasi subito intercettati da una hostess, che li condusse al piano di sopra, nella sala d’accoglienza.

Giunti che vi furono, Tobias fece scendere Louis (che nel frattempo si era fatto prendere in braccio per paura della gente), che andò ad abbracciare Claudia Lahm e a salutare il piccolo Julian, sei anni.

"Ehi campione!"

"Zio Sami!!" e corse incontro a Khedira, che lo prese al volo e lo abbracciò.

"Stai diventando pesante sai!"

"Sto mettendo su peso, il coach dice che un pilone non può essere piccolo e gracile!" e scese subito, andando ad abbracciare Per e Mesut seduti poco lontano.

Sami si rivolse a Tobias, appena entrato.

"Gioca a rugby? Pensavo avesse scelto il calcio"

"Lukas vuole che provi il più possibile, per poi scegliere quello che più lo appassiona. Penso che sceglierà il rugby, il calcio non gli interessa così tanto, almeno Lukas così dice…"

"Ma ora vivete tutti insieme?"

"Per ora sì, finchè non…" ma si interruppe, Basti era stato chiaro, nessuno doveva sapere dei progetti a lungo termine dei due uomini.

"Finchè?"

"Non trovano casa adatta" si salvò in corner Tobi, prendendo fiato quando l’altro annuì.

*

"Si sa qualcosa?"

"Ancora nulla, li stanno cercando da stamattina…"

"Ma dove possono essere?" chiese Mats sofferente.

"Mati, stai tranquillo. Sono esperti, li troveranno. Ora calmati e vai a riposare, se ci sono novità ti chiamo…" lo rimbeccò Miro, seduto con gli altri intorno al tavolo.

Louis giocava con Luan e Noah intretteneva il piccolo Julian con un paio di trucchetti di magia.

"Prometti?"

"Promesso. Verrò io a svegliarti, ma ora vai, stai per crollare…"

Mats annuì e si alzò, ma barcollò in avanti e fu salvato da Tobi che lo afferrò in tempo.

"E’ svenuto?"

"No, sto bene…ho solo…mi gira la testa…"

"Lo porto in branda e sto lì con lui…" asserì Tobi, congedato con assenso da tutti.

"Vieni Mats, andiamo…" e lo trascinò via.


	24. Here come the rescue

*

"Ehi…" sussurrò il moro, allungando la mano verso quella dell’altro, incontrando il nulla.

"ERIK!!" gridò Mats, svegliandosi di soprassalto, fradicio.

"Mats, calmati!" lo fermò Tobias, seduto a terra accanto a lui.

"Ho…ho sognato…" esclamò il quasi trentenne, stendendosi nuovamente e sospirando.

 

"MATS!" entrò gridando Miro, sconvolto come mai lo avevano visto.

L’ex difensore si tirò su all’istante, appena sentì il suo nome.

"Li hanno trovati?" chiese subito, la speranza che gli colmava lo sguardo.

"Un pezzo…hanno trovato la coda del velivolo…e Mats…Jogi…Olli…sono…" e scoppiò in lacrime, subito abbracciato da Mats e Tobi.

"Morti…" concluse la frase il minore dei fratelli Schweinsteiger, stringendo forte i due amici.

"Venite…" e tirò su col naso "siamo in contatto con i soccorritori…" Miro, girandosi e uscendo, subito seguito dai due.

*

"Allora, squadra 1 il versante nord, squadra 2 quello sud, perlustrate ogni centimetro!!" sbottò il capo delle operazioni, indicando anche con le mani le direttive.

Il tempo si stava guastando e l’aria in quota cominciava a tirare forte.

Mentre perlustravano, si rivolse alla telecamera sull’elmetto del suo secondo.

"Abbiamo trovato la coda del velivolo, adesso perlustriamo tutto qui intorno, in cerca dei dispersi, speriamo non di altri corpi. Se la tempesta dovesse aumentare, saremmo costretti a rimandare a domani il proseguo delle ricerche. Mi dispiace ragazzi, ma come vedete " e la telecamera girò "sta per arrivare qualcosa di serio!"

"Comandante, avete trovato dei corpi…vero?" chiese Mesut, l’unico abbastanza lucido.

"Sì, sepolti naturalmente dalla neve. Li riportiamo a valle con noi!"

"Grazie…meritano un funerale come si deve…" mormorò Per a mezza voce, tenendo Philipp in braccio, stretto al petto.

L’uomo si voltò nuovamente verso il relitto, osservandolo.

Essendo esperto di sciagure aeree conosceva ogni dettaglio, ogni possibile problema strutturale, e ogni danno da impatto.

 

"Signore, la squadra 1 ha trovato qualcosa! Stanno segnalando!" riferì il suo secondo, e subito si incamminarono per raggiungere la squadra 1.

"Che hai trovato, ragazzo?"

"Tracce nella neve, fresche, hanno meno di un giorno!" rispose il giovane, un ventenne di Rosenheim, appena oltre il confine teuto-austriaco.

Il capo delle operazioni restò sovrappensiero.

"Dove possono essere andati? E’ evidente che qualcuno era vivo qui nella coda, ma poi secondo queste tracce, qualcuno è arrivato, direi tre, forse quattro persone, e sono ripartiti almeno in dieci, più pesanti di quando sono arrivati"

"Quindi dici che quelli nell’altra parte sono venuti a cercarli?"

"E’ possibile signore, non credo che siano tipi da arrendersi…"

"D’accordo. La tempesta sta aumentando. Segnate bene questo posto, domani ripartiamo da qui e cerchiamo il resto del velivolo! Squadra 3, come stiamo con i corpi?!"

"Ne abbiamo estratti già otto, signore! Secondo la lista passeggeri, in coda c’erano almeno quindici persone!"

"Nove!! Aiutatemi!!" gridò un volontario, subito assistito da tre colleghi, che lo aiutarono a tirar fuori il corpo quasi congelato di uno dei giornalisti al seguito.

Poco distante, gli otto sacchi contenenti ciascuno un corpo venivano sistemati e chiusi, pronti per essere riportati a valle dalle motoslitte.

"Squadra 1 e 2, aiutate la squadra recupero! Dobbiamo sbrigarci o verremo presi in pieno dalla bufera!!" sbraitò il comandante, incitando tutti a fare in fretta.

 

"Stiamo recuperando tutti i corpi, e abbiamo trovato delle tracce per cui sembra che chi era nella coda vivo sia andato via da meno di un giorno!" esclamò alla telecamera, rivolgendosi ai ragazzi in aeroporto.

"Quindi sono vivi?!"

"Secondo uno dei ragazzi, un esperto nell’individuare e capire le tracce, sono arrivati in quattro, e sono ripartiti in almeno una dozzina, più pesanti. Probabilmente quelli dell’altra parte del velivolo sono venuti a cercare i loro amici e compagni, e ora sono tutti insieme nell’altra metà dell’aereo. Le tracce danno una direzione, speriamo di riuscire a trovarli domani. Le previsioni danno temperature in picchiata stanotte. Più stanno fuori più c’è il rischio che qualcuno soccomba all’ipotermia! Ora vi lascio, stiamo rientrando!"

"Grazie comandante, di tutto!" rispose Sami, chiudendo il collegamento e sospirando.

Mats, finalmente, si permise di piangere.

"Ehi…" subito accorse Miro, abbracciandolo.

"Sono tutti insieme…vivi" mormorò il giovane, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

"Vedrai che stanno tutti bene…"

"Sì…stanno tutti bene…"


	25. Promises

*

"Manu…ho freddo…"

Il ragazzone lo strinse forte, strusciando le sue braccia con le proprie per scaldarle.

Il compagno di squadra e di vita (per quanto in segreto) era davvero gelido, e per quanto ci provasse, Neuer non riusciva a scaldarlo.

"Manu…se continui così ti raffredderai tu…"

"Cerchiamo di scaldarci insieme…"

Thomas si allungò a cercare le labbra screpolate del compagno, non gli veniva in mente un altro modo per scaldarsi e scaldarlo se non quello.

Un mezz’ora di preliminari più tardi, erano entrambi svegli e accaldati.

"Accidenti…"

"Cosa?" chiese Manu con un mezzo sorriso.

"Ho fame…"

Il portiere si schiaffò una mano in faccia, il suo adorato Thomas non sarebbe mai cambiato.

"Se non ci trovano presto…"

"Non pensarci nemmeno Thomas! Noi torneremo a casa insieme, anche se dovessi portarti a spalle fino a valle, tu torni a casa con me, capito?! Non mi importa se dobbiamo vivere il nostro amore in segreto, mi basta che tu ci sia. Claro?"

Il numero 13 annuì appena, troppo affamato per muoversi.

Senza cibo e con acqua razionata, l’unica maniera per sopravvivere era risparmiare energie dormendo. A turno, per evitare l’ipotermia di chi dormiva.

*

"Kevin…"

"Ehi piccolo…"

"Sono stanco…e ho tanto…freddo…" mormorò il giovane portiere, appisolandosi.

"Marius…Mario!" lo scosse, ma quello non si svegliò.

"No dannazione!" e lo prese in braccio, stringendolo e massaggiandogli le braccia e il petto per scaldarlo "Non osare! Non osare lasciarmi solo, ragazzino impertinente e incostante! Non provarci proprio a lasciarmi! Mario!!" mormorò insofferente Kevin, sentendo le ultime energie venir meno.

"Tu non osare!" replicò il giovane, sostituendolo nel massaggio, specchiandolo.

"Mario…" sussurrò Kevin, sfinito.

"Sarei un pazzo a lasciarti ora…ora che sei mio e solo mio…"

"Mario…io…"

"Non dire niente, pensa solo a scaldarti e a restare con me, okay?!"

"Okay…"

*

"Basti…"

"Poldi…"

"Sei freddo…"

"Anche tu…"

"Se non ci trovassero…"

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!"

"E se…Io non voglio più aspettare…Manuel!" si tirò su dal giaciglio con fatica e andò a chiamare i due amici, svegliando anche Dran e Andrè che, dopo la dipartita di Felix e Anthony, si sostenevano a vicenda dormendo vicini. Passò accanto a Mario che, sveglio, vegliava sul sonno del compagno Marco.

"Mario, dovresti venire con me…è importante…"

"E chi si occuperà di Marco?"

"Vai, ci penso io" intervenne Kevin, che dopo il massaggio di Marius, era più in forze.

"Grazie Kev!" rispose il giovane, seguendo i quattro compagni e Podolski nella parte alta della carlinga, verso la cabina di pilotaggio, dove Bastian, semi sdraiato, li attendeva.

*

"Che succede?"

"Non era come lo avevamo immaginato, se avremo l’occasione ci rifaremo una volta tornati a casa, se mai torneremo…"

"Tralasciamo questo pessimismo che mi fa venire i fumi, perchè siamo tutti qui?" chiese Manu, guardando i due compagni di squadra con fare inquisitorio.

"Manu, tu sei il più grande, dopo me e Basti…"

"Sì…"

"Sposaci" aggiunse Lukas, lasciando tutti a bocca non aperta, spalancata.

"Che?" chiesero tutti in coro, compreso Bastian, che tentò di tirarsi su dal giaciglio, mugolando per il dolore.

"Lukas…"

"Non voglio morire senza essere tuo marito, Basti, non ci posso pensare! Se è destino che la nostra vita finisca tra queste montagne, voglio essere tuo marito!"

I sei compagni erano rimasti davvero di sasso, nessuno se lo aspettava, non in quel modo.

"Ehm…e perchè dovrei sposarvi io?"

"Perchè sei nostro amico da molti anni e perchè come dicevo, sei il terzo in ordine di età, dopo Basti e me…"

"Uhm…mi sembrano delle ragioni valide…ma non ho idea di come fare, cosa dire…"

"Non dirmi che non sei mai stato ad un matrimonio…" sospirò Thomas, lui che ricordava ancora a memoria i giuramenti matrimoniali pronunciati con Lisa qualche anno prima.

"Okay…okay…ora faccio mente locale…ma loro?"

Lukas tirò fuori da uno stipetto mezzo aperto un bicchiere coperto con dentro tre dita di birra.

"E quella?!" esclamarono Dran e Andrè in coro per poi guardarsi e sorridere ingenuamente.

"Sono giorni che ci penso…e in mancanza di vodka o altro, almeno la birra… Thom, lì ci sono sei bicchierini, questa è per il brindisi" e da un altro stipetto tirò fuori due pezzi di pane, nemmeno metà fetta di pane per sandwich "e questo è il rinfresco…Ora, ci sposi?" mormorò Podolski, coprendo il compagno con una copertina blu pulita e infilandosi di traverso una cravatta trovata chissà dove.

"Va bene va bene…gli anelli li hai?"

Il polacco naturalizzato tedesco annuì, e tirò fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca della tuta una scatolina nera, aprendola e passandola a Thomas.

"Fai il paggetto…" e Thom mugugnò, sbuffando e sciogliendosi quando vide gli anelli, due cerchietti di titanio satinato attraversati da due bande colorate arcobaleno. Il moro le passò a Manuel per fargliele vedere e mimò con le labbra "li voglio anche io così", sorridendo all’espressione sorpresa e stupita del compagno.

"Dunque…siamo qui convenuti alla presenza di questi testimoni per unire in matrimonio questi due uomini" e ricevuto un cenno d’assenso dal suo di uomo, proseguì più sicuro "Lukas, Bastian, siete consapevoli dei doveri e del significato della vostra scelta?"

"Sì…" risposero insieme, tenendosi per mano lievemente.

"Le promesse…" propose e cedette la parola a Lukas.

"Bastian, in questi quattordici anni ne abbiamo combinate di tutti i colori in Nazionale…ricordi Jurgen come si incazzava?" e Basti sorrise "non ricordo di una volta che abbiamo litigato così seriamente come dopo che ti dissi che mi sposavo. Sapevo dei tuoi sentimenti, ma avevo paura che ci scoprissero. Ora non più paura, anzi, sono quattro anni e mezzo che ho smesso di avere paura. Con te al fianco non ho mai paura, e ti prometto che sarò sempre al tuo fianco, sempre, non importa dove ci condurrà il destino, io ti amerò sempre e comunque" e una lacrima gli rigò la guancia, subito raccolta dall’altro, in qualche modo riuscito a mettersi seduto come si deve.

"Lukas, ti prometto amore, fedeltà, comprensione, dolcezza, sincerità, ti prometto di starti accanto sempre e comunque, ti prometto di dirti se fai una cazzata, ti prometto tutto me stesso, senza riserve, per il tempo che il destino vorrà darci sarò sempre e solamente tuo" pronunciò così le sue promesse un emozionatissimo Bastian, mentre guardava il suo compagno piangere di gioia a quelle parole.

"Bene, gli anelli…" si azzardò a interrompere l’idillio dei loro sguardi Manuel, indicando Thom, che allungò a Lukas la scatolina con le fedi e la resse mentre il numero 10 toglieva uno degli anelli.

"Bastian, con questo anello ora sei mio marito, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte" e, presa saldamente la mano del marito, ornò il suo anulare destro con il cerchietto, baciandolo.

"Lukas, con questo anello ora sei mio marito, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte. Nessuna misura del tempo è abbastanza con te. Ma cominceremo con per sempre" e sorrise quando l’altro si accorse della volontaria citazione, ripetendo gli stessi gesti di Lukas, suo marito.

"Gli sposi possono baciarsi…e anche io ne ho bisogno quindi Thomas vieni qui" e, afferrato il compagno per la vita, Manuel liberò la tensione baciando il ragazzo con estrema dolcezza.

Non batterono le mani, ma gli abbracci erano d’obbligo in quella situazione. Fecero il brindisi e si divisero equamente quel poco che avevano, poi Manu Thom Mario Andrè e Dran tornarono dagli altri, lasciando i novelli sposi da soli dietro alla tenda blu navy.

*

"Sei stato un pazzo…"

"E tu un folle…"

"Ti amo da morire!"

"Ti amo da morire anche io Basti"

E si appisolarono insieme sotto la coperta, troppo stanchi e troppo felici.

*

"Mario…hai dormito?"

"No…ecco, tieni…" e porse al fidanzato un pezzetto di pane.

"Dove l’hai preso?"

"Dal rinfresco di nozze degli Schweinski…mangia…" porgendogli un bicchierino con due dita d’acqua.

"Rinfresco?"

"Hanno deciso di sposarsi qui…spiegarti ora sarebbe troppo lungo, comunque ora sono sposati…"

"Chi li ha sposati?"

"Manuel…"

"Volevo esserci…"

"Dormivi, ed eri esausto, ti serviva…"

"Tu non dormi da due giorni…ti prego riposa…" lo pregò, anche con lo sguardo, e il moro acconsentì, stendendosi al posto del biondo, che li diede il cambio nella veglia.

Marco si mise ad accarezzargli i capelli, provando a rimetterglieli in una piega quantomeno decente.

"Adoro quando mi tocchi i capelli…sei l’unico a cui lo permetto di buon grado…"

"Gli altri non lo fanno?"

"Sì, ma mi da fastidio…tu potresti pacioccarmi i capelli per il resto dell’eternità…"

Marco sorrise e Mario si appisolò, esausto.

*

"Ben…"

"Uhm?"

"Mi fa male il braccio…"

Ben si alzò istantaneamente e si spostò accanto al giovane Draxler, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla e non con tutto il peso sull’unico braccio sano.

"Meglio?"

"Sì…grazie…"

"Che c’è?"

"Perchè?"

"Sei strano…"

"Sono stanco…in certi momenti…vorrei seguire Erik e Matt…"

Slap.

"Sei un coglione Draxler!" sbottò Ben, furibondo "solo perchè ho le ginocchia spappolate non vuol dire che non posso pestarti a sangue! Come OSI dire una cosa simile!"

Il centrocampista dello Schalke era rimasto più che sorpreso da quel gesto, non se lo aspettava affatto. La guancia ora cominciava a fare male, ma era sopportabile. Il dolore di averlo fatto soffrire era peggio della bile.

"Ben…mi dispiace…" sussurrò, appoggiando la fronte su quella del difensore e compagno di club.

Il ragazzone di Haltern gli tenne il muso, anche se resistere a quegli occhioni da cucciolo era una tortura.

"Scusami…mi dispiace davvero, ho detto una stupidaggine…non volevo ferirti…"

"Non…non dire più che vuoi morire…ti prego…" e gli occhi scuri e luminosi del numero 4 si riempirono di lacrime amare, ma il veterano rifiutava di piangere, finchè l’amato lo strinse tra le braccia. Allora si lasciò andare ad un piano silenzioso.

"Benedikt, tesoro, non piangere…va tutto bene, non vado da nessuna parte…da nessuna parte senza di te…" gli sussurrò all’orecchio, accarezzandogli la guancia umida.


	26. HR

*

"Eravamo qui ieri, giusto?"

"Sì signore, ecco, il segno! Le tracce partivano da qui!" esclamò il ragazzo di Rosenheim, il cui nome era Klaus, raggiunto dalla sua squadra e man mano dalle altre.

"Okay, partiamo da qui!"

"Signore, la telecamera non funziona!!"

"Diamine! Non importa, abbiamo troppo da fare per preoccuparci, contatto radio, avvisali che non possiamo trasmettere!" sbottò il capo operazioni al suo secondo.

"Signore, che facciamo?"

"Andiamo!" e si incamminarono dietro a Klaus e ai cani che, lasciati liberi, avevano cominciato a seguire le tracce, fermandosi ogni volta che sentivano qualche cambiamento nella neve.

In quel caso la prima fila si fermava e esplorava la neve con le sonde. Se trovavano qualcosa, segnavano il punto con una bandierina e proseguivano, subentrati dalla seconda fila, che si accertava che sotto la bandierina non ci fossero dispersi.

Un paio d’ore dopo, giunsero senza accorgersene ai bordi del crepaccio.

"Pausa, cinque minuti!" sbottò il capo operazioni, sedendosi sulla pista tracciata dai suoi.

Mentre gli altri si riposavano, Klaus esplorò i dintorni, aggirando senza saperlo il crepaccio.

"Klaus, che fai?" gli chiese uno della sua squadra, un suo concittadino.

"C’è qualcosa qui sotto…i cani prima si sono fermati e accucciati!"

"Magari erano stanchi!"

Klaus lo squadrò con sufficienza.

"E’ il loro modo di indicare, blöd!” esclamò il capo, raggiungendo i cani, che si erano fermati in un punto preciso.

"Che hai trovato Günther?"

"Forse un crepaccio…ma possiamo aggirarlo, vediamo cosa fanno i cani!" e fischiò, richiamando uno dei pastori, che si alzò andando verso il bordo, poi deviando a destra per un paio di metri, passando sicuro e trotterellando verso il suo conduttore.

"Un paio di metri alla sua destra, capo, il passaggio è sicuro, o il cane l’avrebbe evitato"

L’uomo seguì le tracce dell’animale e passò dall’altro lato, raggiungendo il giovane, chino con il cane vicino.

"Che hai trovato?"

"Qui si sono fermati di più…ma non al ritorno…"

"Come lo sai?"

"Ci sono delle tracce, lì" e indicò più avanti "più profonde, quindi erano carichi. Queste sono appena visibili, devono essere dell’andata. Uno si è fermato qui…anzi, erano in due"

"Che altro sai dirmi?"

"Uhm…direi…uno dei due è più piccolo dell’altro…"

"Più basso?"

"E più leggero…almeno venti chili in meno…" e spostandosi avanti, smosse la neve, da cui apparse il colore nero e rosso di una maglietta.

"E’…è una delle magliette da calcio, la divisa away, quella nera e rossa!" esclamò il capo, aiutandolo a scavare "Ma perchè l’avranno lasciata?"

"Segnare…"

"Che cosa?"

"Credo…una sepoltura improvvisata…" e rivolse verso l’alto la maglietta, sporca di sangue, le cui righe andavano a formare una croce.

"Quindi…"

"Qualcuno è caduto nel crepaccio…" e si guardarono.

"SQUADRA 1!!" gridò il capo operazioni, e quelli scattarono in piedi, subito seguiti da tutti gli altri.

"Davanti a voi c’è un crepaccio, che ora segneremo in modo che nessuno ci cada più! Lì sotto c’è uno dei ragazzi che stiamo cercando!" e tutti abbassarono la testa, in segno di cordoglio.

Si misero al lavoro, chi tenendo le corde e chi scavando, chi segnando il percorso da seguire per poi tornare a valle sicuri.

Due ore ci vollero perchè riuscissero a liberare una parte del crepaccio in modo da potersi calare.

"Ho trovato una roccia abbastanza grande da poterci agganciare!!" esclamò un volontario, e subito altri tre si fecero avanti con chiodi, corde e piccozze da roccia per assicurare la corda da recupero.

"Sei sicuro di voler andare tu? Sei il nostro miglior segugio…"

"Sicurissimo. Conosco questo ghiacciaio come le mie tasche signore, dimentica che sono di Rosenheim. Io ci sono nato su queste montagne…" rispose il giovane, assicurandosi alla corda, controllato dal capo.

"Vai!" e lo lasciò andare.

Quello si avvicinò al bordo del crepaccio, stendendosi a terra e scivolando lentamente oltre il ciglio, restando a penzoloni qualche istante dopo. Cominciò a scendere, lentamente, eliminando man mano la neve di troppo.

"Tutto bene?"

"Sì, non credo sia molto profondo…non più di una dozzina di metri…forse venti"

"Abbiamo abbastanza corda?"

"Non serve signore! E’ QUI!!!" esclamò, notando un punto rosso in mezzo alla neve bianchissima.

Poco dopo, altri due erano scesi, portando una barella da soccorso ultraleggera legata ad una quarta e una quinta corda.

"Scaviamo tutto intorno, assicuriamoci che non cada!"

"Credo che sotto ci sia del ghiaccio!" mormorò Klaus, piccozzando qui e là e sentendo solo duro sotto il ferro.

"Okay, ecco, sto liberando il lato sinistro…"

Dieci minuti dopo, avevano liberato il corpo del giovane e lo avevano sistemato sulla barella, pronto alla risalita.

"Okay! TIRATE!!" e la barella cominciò a salire, seguita poco dopo dai tre ragazzi.

*

"Signore, il metal detector dice che siamo arrivati, ma io non vedo niente…" borbottò il veterano della squadra 2, mostrando al capo le rilevazioni.

"Eppure dev’essere qui…"

"Signore!!" esclamò dal nulla Klaus, saltando indietro da dove aveva messo i piedi.

"Che succede?"

"Ho…ho sentito un rumore…" e si riaccucciò, ripetendo gli stessi identici gesti, ricevendo la medesima risposta.

"Che fai?" chiese un volontario lì accanto, quando il giovane si tolse zaino e giacca e tutti gli orpelli, recuperando la paletta.

"Sono qui sotto, ne sono certo!"

L’altro fece la stessa cosa, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.

"Come fai a dirlo?"

"Già, come?" chiese il capo.

Il ragazzo non rispose, si limitò a ripetere, per la terza volta, la serie di colpi, ricevendo la medesima risposta.

"E’ un SOS…è il codice Morse!" e il capo si girò a dare rapide istruzioni, chiamando via radio le motoslitte e gli elicotteri.

"Cosa gli hai detto?"

"HR…abbreviazione di Here…"Qui"…" e sorrise.

Li avevano trovati.


	27. We are saved

*

"Riusciamo a disseppellire la carlinga?"

"Troppo lavoro e pochi uomini….dobbiamo farli uscire scavando un tunnel…"

"E se ci sono feriti?"

"Io scendo, vedo la situazione e comunico via radio!" esclamò Klaus, il capo annuì.

Cominciarono a scavare la neve in una forma circolare, grande abbastanza perchè si potesse camminare a gattoni.

"La neve regge, coraggio!" esortò Klaus i suoi compagni, che si misero di buona lena a scavare il passaggio.

Mezz’ora più tardi il tunnel era pronto e il ragazzo ci si infilò, scendendo lentamente finchè non toccò con i chiodi il metallo della carlinga.

Mosse la neve, scoprendo un finestrino, poi un’altro e poi il portellone d’emergenza.

Tornò indietro, con un’idea.

"Signore, se ci mettiamo tutti a scavare, possiamo raggiungere il portello d’emergenza, l’ho visto è qui sotto!"

"Così non dovrebbero uscire a carponi e potremmo portare fuori i feriti senza troppi problemi…idea geniale! TUTTI QUI!! SCAVIAMO!!" e, sfilati gli zaini e le corde, si misero tutti a scavare nello stesso punto.

La velocità di tutti gli uomini messi assieme ci mise poco a liberare la parte alta della carcassa, e poco dopo i finestrini.

Chi era stanco veniva sostituito da un uomo fresco, e si spostava per preparare tutto il necessario per l’assistenza, coperte, cibo e qualcosa di caldo da bere.

"Okay ci siamo!" esclamò Klaus, scoprendo il portellone per intero.

Mancava la maniglia, probabilmente persa nello schianto.

"Accidenti!! Signore, non possiamo aprirlo da fuori!"

"Porca miseria!!"

"Indietro!" gridò il giovane e, presa la piccozza, colpì il vetro del finestrino. Una, due, tre volte.

Alla quarta cedette, frantumandosi. Si inginocchiò, togliendo tutti i vetri e aprendo bene il tutto per evitare di ferirsi.

"C’è qualcuno? Mi sentite?"

Subito fu silenzio, poi un ragazzino magro e dai folti capelli scuri si affacciò, le lacrime agli occhi.

"Si…siete arrivati…" mormorò a mezza voce il giovane.

"Chi sei?"

"Leon…"

"Signore, Goretzka!" comunicò il nome, così il vice capo potè spuntare la lista dei dispersi che gli avevano dato, in modo da essere sicuri di non lasciare nessuno su quella montagna, morto o vivo.

"Leon, come state?"

"Freddo…e fame…ci sono dei feriti…e…abbiamo perso cinque dei nostri…"

"Uno lo abbiamo trovato…"

"Felix…Lohkemper…era mio compagno di nazionale Under 19…"

"Okay…ora ti aiutiamo ad uscire…"

"Prima i feriti…"

"Non possiamo disseppelire la carlinga, siamo troppo pochi e ci metteremmo troppo tempo. Perciò uno alla volta vi aiuto ad uscire, ai feriti ci pensiamo dopo. Però ora devi aiutarmi tu, Leon…"

"Io?"

"Sì…il portellone d’emergenza. Non possiamo aprirlo da fuori, la maniglia si è persa nello schianto. Ma dovreste riuscire ad aprirlo da dentro…"

"Oh…okay ora ci provo…" e scomparve, battendo sul metallo per segnalare la sua presenza.

"C’è una scritta sopra la porta"

"Exit…"

"Bravo. Sotto dovrebbe esserci una maniglia rossa…"

"Devo tirarla?"

"No, devi girarla verso sinistra…"

Un clang si udì subito dopo, e la voce eccitata del giovane gridare ai quattroventi che c’era riuscito.

"Leon!!"

"Ce l’ho fatta!! Non ero mai riuscito a combinare niente!!"

"Non dire così! Comunque, ora fatti da parte, l’apriamo noi!"

*

Dieci minuti e la porta si aprì.

“Günther, tu entra e comunica la situazione, noi stiamo finendo di approntare la tenda termica. Non possiamo portarli via subito, devono prima riadattarsi al clima di fondovalle!”

"Si signore!" ed entrò, tossendo l’aria irrespirabile.

"Ragazzi, sono del soccorso alpino tedesco, siamo venuti a prendervi!" esclamò quando vide che qualcuno era sveglio.

"Siete…i soccorsi?" chiese un semi cosciente Gotze, stretto al corpo del fidanzato svenuto.

"Sì, siamo i soccorsi!" e si girò a comunicare con l’esterno.

"Signore, qui ci sono diciotto ragazzi…"

"Allora ce ne mancano 4 all’appello!"

"Leon" e si voltò verso il ragazzino, che tremava visibilmente "Mancano 4 di voi all’appello…"

"Erik…è fuori, lo abbiamo sepolto qui vicino…E anche Matthias…gli…gli altri due sono poco più giù, li ha travolti una valanga, l’altro ieri…"

"Va bene. Ragazzi, svegliatevi tutti, dobbiamo muoverci. Prendete le coperte e chi può si muova verso il portellone. Ai feriti ci pensiamo noi. Tranquilli, siete salvi ora!" e passò tra i ragazzi, svegliando quelli che dormivano ancora.

"Io non lascio mio marito!" sbottò Lukas poco dopo, quando Klaus lo spinse verso il portellone.

"Ci penso io, devi uscire!" e portò la mano alla radio.

"Signore, servono i paramedici, abbiamo fratture multiple agli arti inferiori, uno dei ragazzi ha una ferita parzialmente cicatrizzata al fianco, e uno non può camminare, sembra anche lui fratture multiple!" e la radio bippò due volte.

"Lukas, ora scendono i paramedici, ma il mio compito è portarvi fuori di qui"

"Non lo lascio!"

"Lukas…ti prego vai…" biascicò Bastian, staccandolo a forza.

"Lukas, io resto qui con lui, lo porto fuori appena lo imbragano okay? Ora esci per favore!" lo esortò Klaus, facendo passare i paramedici e andando in cima alla coda, aiutando ogni giocatore ad uscire, assistito da due volontari fuori dalla carlinga.

*

"Dunque, Neuer, Gersbeck, Großkreutz, Höwedes, Stolze, Mustafi, Brandt, Schweinsteiger, Stark, Schürrle, Podolski, Müller, Draxler, Kroos, Götze, Kramer, Reus, Goretzka. Ci sono tutti e diciotto?”

"Stanno portando fuori l’ultimo adesso" rispose il vice capo, mentre Klaus e altri due portavano fuori Bastian su una barella.

"E sono diciotto. Diciannove con il giovane Lohkemper nel crepaccio. Dove sono gli altri quattro?"

"Signore, Leon ha detto che due li hanno sepolti qui vicino, probabilmente dall’altro lato dell’aereo, e che due sono poco più avanti da quel lato, li ha travolti una valanga…" si affrettò a rispondere Klaus, fermandosi in piedi per un momento, prendendo fiato.

"Riposati, li cerchiamo noi! Sei un eroe ragazzo, senza di te non li avremmo mai trovati!" esclamò il capo, che seppure a volte burbero aveva un gran cuore.

"Grazie signore, ma ho fatto solo il mio dovere!"

Klaus si diresse alla tenda termica, togliendosi i ramponi da ghiaccio e i sovrascarponi ed entrando.

Dentro, un viavai continuo di paramedici e volontari che aiutavano i ragazzi a rimettersi in forze.

"Posso aiutarvi?"

"Klaus! Ragazzi, Klaus vi ha trovati, è un eroe!!" esclamò il ragazzo che gli rispose, alzandogli un braccio in segno di vittoria, mentre tutti applaudivano.

"No no, ho solo fatto il mio dovere…dimmi, come posso aiutare?!"

"Assicurati che tutti abbiamo da rifocillarsi!" gli rispose un veterano, tendendogli comunque la mano e stringendo la sua.

Il giovane si diresse quindi verso un gruppetto di ragazzi poco distante, seduti su coperte termiche e con altre coperte addosso.

"Ragazzi…come state?"

"Infreddoliti…ma vivi, ringraziando il cielo…" rispose stentato Draxler, stringendosi la coperta addosso.

"Okay, ora dobbiamo levarvi di dosso quei vestiti fradici…" e si allontanò un momento, andando a parlare con il responsabile della tenda, che gli diede l’okay e un grosso borsone.

"Bene…ora dovete spogliarvi completamente, togliervi di dosso quei vestiti di cotone e mettere questi" e tirò fuori maglie di lana e pantaloni da montagna.

"E sotto mettete questi, ve li manda il presidente…" aggiunse, porgendo a tutti un pacchetto. Dentro, intimo termico.

"Il presidente ci ama…"replicò con un sorriso Niklas, già praticamente nudo.

"Certo che sì! Sono tutti angosciati, a casa!" rispose Klaus, quasi quell’affermazione fosse una bestemmia.

Aiutò i ragazzi a cambiarsi e a rivestirsi, e quando furono coperti e al caldo, si preoccupò delle scarpe.

"Aspetta Klaus! Non togliergli le scarpe! Lo faranno in ospedale!" lo fermò il capo, che lo aveva raggiunto.

"Va bene capo…novità?"

"Abbiamo recuperato i quattro ragazzi, e abbiamo trovato anche le tombe dell’equipaggio. Tra quelli di ieri e quelli di oggi, ci siamo tutti. Possiamo portarli giù appena pronti!"

Klaus annuì, sorridendo e ricevendo un abbraccio stritolaossa dall’uomo, che lo lasciò poco dopo per tornare fuori.

Per i successivi venti minuti, si preoccupò di passare generi alimentari e tè caldo a tutti, assistendo i paramedici mentre curavano i feriti e cambiando la steccatura al braccio di Draxler.

"Siamo pronti?"

"Sì signore, non possiamo fare altro per ora. Devono andare in ospedale, hanno tutti principio di congelamento e varie patologie legate al freddo, vanno curati come si deve" rispose il capo dei paramedici, incontrando l’assenso dell’uomo, che uscì a richiamare l’elicottero.

"Okay ragazzi, i feriti sui delfini, gli altri sui Westland. E no, non potete andare coi feriti!" esclamò rivolto a Lukas prima che quello potesse obiettare.

"Restate qui, appena arrivano vi faccio uscire io!" e lasciò la tenda, la mano già alla radio.

"Lukas…" bisbigliò Bastian, ora tranquillo "va tutto bene…ci vedremo in ospedale…"

"Non…ti ho promesso che sarei stato sempre al tuo fianco…"

Bastian ridacchiò, accarezzando la guancia del marito.

"Hai la barba…"

"Riesci sempre a deviare il discorso…" rispose il numero 10 sorridendo.

"Ci vediamo giù amor mio…" replicò, quando i paramedici sollevarono la sua barella, pronti a farlo uscire e a caricarlo sull’elicottero.

"Ti amo!" esclamò Lukas, lasciando andare la mano del compagno, superato da Klaus.

"Vado con loro Lukas, non preoccuparti! A valle ci sono le ambulanze che vi aspettano, andrete in ospedale insieme, promesso!" e uscendo dietro alla barella di Benedikt, salutato anche lui da un Julian in lacrime.

*

"Siamo salvi Ben?"

"Sì Basti…siamo salvi…" colpendo appena il pugno che l’altro gli tendeva.


	28. Wherever you are, I will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti voi che leggete :D e a chi lascia un cuoricino **
> 
> Per il capitolo che state per leggere ( e per quelli seguenti) il consiglio è sempre lo stesso: fazzoletti

*

Francoforte - Berlino, in aereo, si percorreva in un’ora scarsa.

Per i veterani della Mannschaft passò così in fretta che nemmeno se ne accorsero, tanta era l’ansia di riabbracciare i loro amici.

Giunsero all’ospedale a Berlino dove li avevano ricoverati tutti, e si buttarono dentro, alla ricerca dei loro amici.

Le famiglie sarebbero arrivate più tardi, avendo preso l’automobile.

"Scusi, dove hanno portato i giocatori della Nazionale?" chiese Miro al primo infermiere che incontrò, che si limitò a indicargli il corridoio di fronte a loro, guardandoli con gli occhi sbarrati per la sorpresa.

Percorsero tutto il corridoio quasi di corsa: Miro, Mats, Per, Phil, Mesut e Sami e dietro Tobias con Louis. A chiudere, Jerome con in braccio il piccolo Julian.

Arrivati in fondo, si trovarono davanti una scena assurda.

Un viavai continuo di dottori e infermieri, e diciotto ragazzi seduti o semi sdraiati che imprecavano in lingua mentre gli venivano tolte scarpe e calze.

"Ragazzi…ragazzi…RAGAZZI!!!" gridò Julian ad un certo punto, facendo cadere il silenzio nello stanzone.

"Che c’è?"

"Porta! Abbiamo visite…" e allungò la mano a stringere quella di Mats, che si era subito diretto su di lui, data la loro lunga amicizia, per quanto giocassero in due club rivali.

"Ehi!" mormorò Julian, quando l’altro pianse sulla sua spalla, quella sana.

"Non…non riesco a vedere Erik…che è successo…?" chiese, e a Julian si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

"Manuel…" bisbigliò Julian, cercando con gli occhi il portiere che, in piedi, cercava di aiutare i propri compagni.

"Mats!"

"Manu…dov’è Erik?"

"Mats, vieni di là per favore…lasciali lavorare…" e si portò via Hummels, che cercava disperatamente Erik tra i suoi compagni feriti.

*

"Manuel, parla chiaro. Dov’è Erik?" chiese infine Mats, in lacrime per l’ansia e la disperazione.

"Mats…ora devi reggerti forte…" mormorò Manuel, gli occhi lucidi.

"No…" e barcollò indietro, subito retto da Miro e Per che erano andati con lui.

"Mats…mi dispiace amico, ma Erik non ce l’ha fatta…" e scoppiò a piangere anche Manuel, che per tutto il tempo aveva cercato di essere forte, di supportare i suoi amici.

Ma quel dolore era davvero troppo per poterlo sopportare.

Mats scivolò a terra, singhiozzando senza contegno, stringendo i pugni per non urlare tutta la sua rabbia. Batteva i pugni a terra, la testa contro il muro, piangendo ad occhi chiusi.

*

Lentamente, Bastian aprì gli occhi, chiudendoli subito per via della luce.

"Lukas…" mormorò, cercando con la mano quella del marito e non trovandola.

"Stai tranquillo, lo stanno curando è nell’altra stanza…" rispose una voce conosciuta, tanto che pianse.

"Tobi…"

"Basti…sei vivo…e sei a casa…" aggiunse Tobias, stringendo la mano del fratello minore.

"Sì…" e sospirò, cercando di sorridere e mugugnando per il mal di testa.

"Vati…" sussurrò una vocetta acuta e infantile, e Bastian aprì gli occhi al massimo, allungando le braccia verso il piccolo Louis che, piangendo, andò ad abbracciarlo.

"Louis…cucciolotto mio!"

"Vati…ho avuto tanta paura…"

"Anche io piccolo, anche io!" e lo strinse forte, facendolo salire sul letto.

"Attento a non appoggiarti al fianco, tuo padre ha dei punti…"

Il bambino annuì e si accoccolò sul fianco sano, appisolandosi poco dopo.

"Era esausto, è stato sveglio quasi 24 ore…"

"Era con te?"

"Sì, a Francoforte…vi aspettavamo lì, poi ci hanno detto che vi portavano a Berlino, così abbiamo preso l’aereo e vi abbiamo raggiunti…"

"Tu e chi? Chi c’è?"

"Miro, Per, Philipp, Sami, Mesut, Jerome e Mats…"

"Oddio…Mats…qualcuno glielo ha detto?"

"Che cosa?"

"Erik…Erik non ce l’ha fatta…" e strinse forte la mano del fratello mentre quello abbassava la testa, lasciando scivolare qualche lacrima giù dagli occhi.

"Penso…penso che ci siano gli altri con lui, ma lui voleva a tutti i costi venire da te…" e indicò il bambino, addormentato tra le braccia del tuo Vati.

"Tobi…io e Lukas ci siamo sposati su quella montagna…" confessò ad un certo punto Bastian, tirando su Louis, così da sistemarlo meglio.

"Quando?"

"Ieri sera…pensavamo di morire…Ci ha sposati Manuel…una scena che avresti dovuto vedere…che risate…lui tutto imbarazzato, e Thomas con i lacrimotti…ah, guarda gli anelli…" e porse al fratello la mano destra, sentendo i punti tirare e bruciare.

"Non sforzarti…" e sorrise guardando l’anello "c’è scritto qualcosa dentro, ma non riesco a leggere…posso?" e Basti annuì, lasciando che Tobi gli togliesse l’anello.

Se lo rigirò in mano, poi lesse la frase incisa all’interno e sospirò, annuendo e asciugandosi una lacrimuccia.

"Ti ama davvero moltissimo…Leggi…" e gli porse il cerchietto in titanio.

Bastian lesse e si commosse.

*

_“Wo immer Sie sind, wo immer ich bin”_

_"Ovunque sarai, ovunque sarò"_


	29. I won't give up on us

*

Mats stava ancora seduto a terra, quando gli si avvicinò uno dei più giovani, Stolze. In mano, un foglio di carta piegato a metà.

"Mats…questa…è per te…" e tirò su col naso, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro "mi dispiace da morire…averlo come compagno di squadra e di stanza è stato l’onore della mia vita…" e se ne andò piangendo, raggiunto poco dopo da Brandt, che lo riportò in camera sua.

Mats fissò il vuoto, incontrando poi il foglio piegato in due.

Una parte di lui non voleva sapere, non voleva leggere.

Un’altra parte era troppo arrabbiata anche solo per pensare.

Un’altra ancora voleva morire in quello stesso istante.

Decise di leggere, aprendo lentamente il foglio.

Alle prime righe subito pianse lacrime amare, provando a non macchiare il foglio.

Leggendo quelle parole, la voce a tratti acuta di Erik pervase il vuoto della sua mente, sviluppandosi dolce come musica.

 

_"Meine geliebten Mats,_

_vorrei poterti dire a voce queste parole, faccia a faccia. Purtroppo il destino ha deciso diversamente._

_Ho vissuto i miei migliori anni di carriera e di vita giocando nel Borussia, dal 2013._

_Ho avuto tutto: amici fidati, una famiglia fantastica, fama e gloria._

_Ho avuto te, come amico, compagno di squadra e innamorato._

_Ho solamente due rimpianti._

_Uno è non poterti stare accanto un altro giorno. Il secondo è non veder crescere il nostro piccolo Matik._

_Credimi, il pensiero mi uccide più di quanto già non faccia questa setticemia._

_Amore mio, mi manca il tuo sorriso, la tua voce dolce nel chiamare il mio nome._

_Mi manca il tuo calore, la tua forza d’animo, mi mancano le notti passate a chiacchierare e a bere birra sotto le stelle._

_Mi manca quel mese meraviglioso che abbiamo trascorso in Brasile, quattro anni fa. Il mese più bello della mia giovane vita. Il mese che ha voluto dire tutto._

_Se ci penso mi commuovo ancora. Le tue parole, quella sera. Il nostro primo bacio, così dolce._

_Mats, ti prego di ricordarmi sempre come quel ragazzino un po’ impacciato che ti girava sempre intorno, come un cagnolino in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare._

_Ti amo come non ho mai fatto prima, nè mai farò._

_Ti amo, e ti amerò per sempre._

_Sappi questo: la morte non è la fine, perchè io ti amerò anche dopo, in qualunque cosa ci sia “dopo”._

_Non essere triste meine liebling, ti starò accanto, ogni giorno, in ogni occasione._

_Vivi per me, per noi e per Matik._

_Ti amo._

_Il tuo adorato Erik”_

 

Il pianto si fece irrefrenabile e Mats scivolò a terra, un piede sull’altro, braccia incrociate sotto la testa, faccia al pavimento.

Le più belle parole che mai Erik gli avesse detto, dopo la prima volta che gli aveva confessato di amarlo.

"Oh…Erik…mi manchi da impazzire…" bisbigliò al vuoto, chiudendo la testa al buio delle sue braccia e girandosi, raggomitolando in posizione fetale.

*

Erano sogni o ricordi?

La prima volta che si erano visti, luglio 2013, al ritiro pre-campionato, quando Jürgen Klopp, all’epoca allenatore del Borussia Dortmund, aveva presentato questo ragazzino, appena ventunenne, quale sostituto dell’acciaccato Schmelzer nel ruolo di terzino sinistro.

Quello sguardo smarrito lo avevano subito spinto a presentarsi e a fare amicizia. E il ragazzo era presto diventato la sua ombra. Ove c’era uno c’era anche l’altro.

Lui, insieme a Erik e a Kevin, in Nazionale erano diventati “il terzetto della Ruhr”, anche se a onor del vero solo Mats e Kevin erano natii della zona del fiume.

La Supercoppa di Germania, vinta per 4 a 2 sui rivali del Bayern Monaco, che aveva visto la partecipazione di Mats ma non di Erik, rimasto in panchina, era stato il primo trofeo vinto insieme. Una delle numerose gioie che avevano condiviso.

Le immagini di quella vittoria, e delle altre che vennero dopo, in campionato, in Champions League, e soprattutto la cavalcata trionfale ai Mondiali in Brasile del 2014, illuminavano i suoi pensieri come piccole luci a volte lontane a volte vicine.

Il Brasile…giorni e giorni passati insieme, fianco a fianco, le lunghissime chiacchierate, le passeggiate sulla spiaggia, la beneficienza.

Quella notte speciale, quando Mario aveva segnato il gol della vittoria, e loro due abbracciati e felici sotto il cielo di Rio si confessavano l’un l’altro, al sicuro da orecchie indiscrete dato il boato dopo il fischio finale.

Le lacrime gli rigavano le guance a quei ricordi, il pensiero che non avrebbe più rivisto quel meraviglioso sorriso, quegli occhi così azzurri, il dolce suono della sua voce, tutto questo gli bruciava l’anima, riducendola in cenere sparsa dal vento.

"Mein Liebling…" la voce rotta del giovane era appena udibile, un flebile alito di vita.

*

"Papà…papà…papà, dai svegliati…"

"Matik…" sussurrò piano il nome del piccolo, accucciato vicino a lui con lo sguardo interrogativo di un bimbo di tre anni che non capiva cosa stava succedendo.

"Scusami piccolo…vieni, c’è una cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare…" e lo prese in braccio, pulendosi la faccia sulla manica.

"Matik…è successa una cosa brutta…il tuo papà ha avuto un incidente in montagna…" e dallo sguardo perso e acquoso il bimbo parve capire, perchè allacciò le braccine al collo del genitore, scoppiando a piangere.

Mats lo strinse, lo strinse forte, piangendo insieme a lui e cullandolo, come spesso faceva a casa quando non riusciva a dormire.

"I won’t give up on us…even if the skies get rough  
I’m giving you all my love…I’m still looking up”

"Papà!!" gemette il piccolo, e Mats lo seguì nel pianto.

Erik cantava abbastanza bene, e spesso faceva addormentare Matik proprio con quella canzone di Jason Mraz.

"Tesoro mio, su…non piangere, vedrai che ce la faremo. Anche se papà non è con noi fisicamente, sappiamo che c’è…"

"Qui… e qui…" rispose il bimbo tirando su col naso, toccando la testa e poi il petto del padre, che annuì.

"Lui sarà sempre con noi amor mio, sempre…basterà chiudere gli occhi…e raggiungerlo…" e chiuse gli occhi, allungando la mano nel vuoto della stanza ma vedendo distintamente l’amore della sua vita davanti a sè, sorridente e felice.

"Come?" biascicò il bambino con la voce ancora rotta dal pianto.

"Credendoci…solo credendoci…" sussurrò ancora l’uomo, il cuore colmo di pena e dolore.

Si strinsero a lungo, cercando il conforto l’uno dell’altro.


	30. Family / A touched tragedy / Come live with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo penultimo capitolo ha tre titoli, non riuscivo a sceglierne uno solo :P

*

Approfittando del fatto che le infermiere non c’erano, Lukas si tirò su e si mise seduto sul letto. I suoi piedi erano ancora arrossati, fortunatamente gli avevano dato degli antidolorifici, altrimenti non avrebbe osato fare quel che fece.

Mise piede a terra e, prendendo con sè la colonnina di flebo e morfina, uscì dalla stanza, fece appena cinque o sei passi e raggiunse la stanza di Bastian.

Entrò e si fermò sulla porta, sorridendo ampiamente.

Prese il telefono dalla tasca e scattò una foto a suo figlio e suo marito accoccolati vicini e addormentati. Poi raggiunse la sedia accanto al letto, e si scattò un selfie coi due addormentati, postandola subito sui social con la frase “Meine beiden Männer, ich liebe dich so sehr. My two man, I love you so much. Meus dois homens, eu te amo tanto. Moi dwaj mężczyźni, kocham cię tak bardzo." con un cuoricino alla fine.

Mise via il telefono, e si accomodò meglio, sfiorando la guancia di Bastian con i polpastrelli.

"Tobi…"

"No…" e Bastian aprì gli occhi istantaneamente, alzando il braccio sano a prendere il viso del marito e accarezzarlo. Una lacrimuccia scivolò involontariamente giù dal ciglio.

"Ho avuto tanta paura Luki, davvero tanta paura. Ogni volta che mi addormento…"

"Sì…anche io…però siamo qui, e siamo vivi…Bas…"

Il biondo sorrise ampiamente.

"Sono quanto, dieci anni, che non mi chiami così?"

"Undici, sì…volevo riprendere quell’abitudine, sempre se a te non da fastidio…"

"Come potrebbe? Adoravo quando mi chiamavi Bas…poi è arrivata lei, lei che ti ha portato via da me. Quando ti dissi di non osare più chiamarmi Bas ero incazzato per lei…per quello che mi stava facendo…Non ce l’ho mai avuta con te…"

Lukas si avvicinò, appoggiando la testa al cuscino, accanto a quella del marito.

"Dovremmo risposarci…stavolta con tutti i ragazzi e le famiglie…mia madre mi stava per schiaffeggiare quando gliel’ho detto…ma non per averlo fatto, per non averla invitata…" e ridacchiò quando anche il suo Bas rise.

Un mugolio dabbasso li distrasse.

"Ehi campione…"

"Papi!!!" esclamò Louis, alzandosi e abbracciando il padre, che se lo strinse forte al petto, lacrimando.

"Louis…oh bambino mio sono così felice…"

"Papi, perchè piangi?"

"Perchè sono felice di essere qui con te e con Basti…"

"Vati ha i punti, fai piano…"

Lukas annuì e sorrise al figlio.

Si accoccolarono tutti e tre vicini, e si strinsero per un po’, finchè Louis non si addormentò nuovamente.

In quel momento, sulla porta, l'altro Schweinsteiger riprendeva il tutto, commentando con un “Happy and Proud”.

*

Nella stanza di fronte, intanto, si stava consumando un bel dramma.

"Ben ti prego dimmi che scherzi…"

Benedikt rimase in silenzio.

"Mi stai lasciando, dopo dieci anni, per un UOMO?!" sbraitò lei, furiosa.

Lui rimase ancora in silenzio, guardando altrove.

"Com’è possibile? Come sarebbe…Ben! Non dici niente?"

"Che vuoi che dica? Che mi dispiace?"

"Sarebbe un inizio!!"

"Lisa, non provo più per te le stesse cose…da quando ho conosciuto questo ragazzo mi sento diverso, mi fa sentire diverso. Un calciatore migliore, un uomo migliore. Senza di lui non so come farei, non posso stare senza di lui, non voglio farlo"

"Dunque lo ami…"

"Più della mia stessa vita" rispose senza pensare, incontrando la furia negli occhi di lei.

"Sei un verme Benedikt! Non ti tiro uno schiaffo solo perchè stai male e perchè io ancora ti voglio bene, ma mi fai schifo!" e se andò, lasciandolo, finalmente, solo.

Qualche istante dopo, un paravento si scostò, rivelando che Ben non era solo. In camera con lui c’era Julian.

"E’ andata via?"

"Sì…" rispose il maggiore sospirando.

"Fiu…se mi avesse trovato qui avrebbe fatto due più due, sicuramente. Non è stupida…"

"Meno male che era così furiosa che non ha guardato in giro…"

All’improvviso la porta si spalancò e una furente Lisa entrò, sbattendo la porta.

"LURIDO SCHIFOSO ANIMALE!!" e cominciò a picchiarlo con la borsa.

"Lisa! Lisa smettila!! Mi fai male!!!" gridò Benedikt, cercando di coprirsi meglio che poteva.

Julian le andò vicino, tentando di fermarla con un braccio solo, dato che l’altro era ingessato.

"Lisa!! Basta gli fai male!!" esclamò il giovane, afferrandola in vita e tentando di togliera di dosso al ragazzo.

"CHE CAZZO CENTRI TU!!" poi si bloccò.

"Lo so io cosa centri…sei tu! Sei tu quello per cui mi lascia!! Che schifo! Mi fate schifo!!" e si girò per cercare qualcosa di più letale di una borsa, per altro firmata.

"Lisa…Lisa cosa fai!!" gridò Ben quando notò un sinistro scintillio "JULIAN SCANSATI!!!" ma era troppo tardi, il ragazzo era già stato colpito.

Lisa si tirò indietro, scoprendo le mani piene di sangue.

"Ben…io…"

"JULIAN!!! JULIAN!!!" urlò, ma non potendo muoversi non poteva aiutarlo.

"Ben che hai da grida…JULIAN!!! AIUTO!!!" esclamò Philipp che entrò in quel momento.

Il ragazzo intanto era scivolato accanto al letto, le mani intorno al coltello che spuntava dal suo addome.

Subito entrarono due medici e delle infermiere, accorrendo accanto al giovane, tirandolo su e issandolo su una barella lì accanto.

"Okay ora calmati, il coltello non ha affondato tanto, ma non togliertelo. Ti portiamo subito in chirurgia!!" esclamò il medico, andando poi ad aprire le due porte per permettere l’uscita della barella.

Mentre uscivano, gli occhi di Julian incontrarono quelli strizzati al dolore di Benedikt.

"Ti amo Ben, torno tra poco okay?! Ti amo!!" e si lasciò andare sulla barella.

"Ben vedrai che ce la farà, è solo un graffio…"

"Tienimi. Tienimi perchè se la prendo l’ammazzo!" gemette furioso il giovane, sul punto di piangere.

Sulla porta si affacciò Jerome.

"Ma che succede?"

"Prendi Lisa e chiama la polizia!" rispose Phil freddo e sicuro.

"Perchè?"

"Ha tentato di uccidere Julian"

"Okay…Vieni Lisa" e prese la ragazza per le spalle, portandola fuori.

**

"Phil…ma quanto ci mettono?"

"Dagli tempo…" cercò di sorridergli Phil, comprendendo bene l’impazienza dell’amico.

"Signor Höwedes" lo chiamò un medico, e Ben si tirò su, attento "il signor Draxler sta bene, la ferita non era profonda. Disturba se lo portiamo qui?"

"No affatto…è il mio ragazzo…" e sorrise quando vide Julian sorridere dal suo lettino.

"Vi lascio soli…cercate di non combinare guai!" aggiunse poi Lahm, sorridendo ad entrambi e uscendo, chiudendo le porte.

Si guardarono per un lungo istante, allungando poi le mani a sfiorarsi. Erano così vicini da potersi tenere per mano, cosa di cui approfittarono subito.

"Julian…è vero quello che hai detto prima?"

"Che ti amo?"

Ben annuì.

"Ero sincero…ti amo…ti amo tanto e non ce la faccio più ad avere paura, a stare male…mentre ti picchiava mi saliva una rabbia dentro, una rabbia mai provata prima. Credo sia un modo per capire quanto tieni ad una persona…e io tengo moltissimo a te…"

Il difensore annuì ancora, accarezzando coi polpastrelli le dita del ragazzo.

*

Thomas e Manuel si erano rintanati in un posto tranquillo per poter stare soli in pace.

I pianti, gli strilli dei bambini e i gemiti dei loro amici feriti davano loro parecchio fastidio, così erano andati a cercare un posto tranquillo dove parlare.

"Il tetto?" esclamò Manuel, guardando Thomas di traverso.

"Non mi veniva un altro posto, non lamentarti Manu!" sbottò il ragazzo, andando a sedersi sul cornicione.

"Ehi pazzo furioso, sei sopravvissuto ad un incidente aereo e ad una valanga, al freddo, al ghiacciaio e all’ipotermia non vorrai morirmi cadendo da quindici metri, vero?" lo rimbeccò ancora Manuel, andando però a sedersi di fronte a lui, pronto ad afferrarlo.

"Stai calmo mein schatz…non vado da nessuna parte okay?"

Manuel si calmò un poco, allungando la mano a sfiorare quella del compagno, che non la ritrasse.

"Mi hai tenuto così tanto la mano in questi giorni che si sta consumando…"

"Scemo…l’ho fatto per un buon motivo!"

Thomas sbuffò e Manuel si avvicinò a prenderlo tra le forti braccia, stringendolo.

"Ho rischiato di perderti. Potevi morire nello schianto, di freddo, ipotermia, fame, per colpa della valanga. Potevi cadere in quel crepaccio. Potevi…potevo perderti…" e lo strinse di più "e ho capito che non posso farcela senza di te Thommi…e anche adesso ho paura…"

"Di cosa Manu?" chiese Thom a mezza voce, staccandosi appena per guardare il gigante negli occhi, liquidi occhi blu.

"Ho paura che le cose possano andare male, che possiamo lasciarci…non ce la posso fare se perdo te…"

"Manu…non mi perderesti nemmeno se lo volessi…" e gli prese il mento sollevando dolcemente la testa dell’uomo e baciandolo.

"Non posso prometterti che non ci lasceremo, non sarebbe giusto prometterti qualcosa che non posso controllare…ma possiamo sempre viverci il presente…"

"Mi sembra un buon compromesso…ma c’era una cosa che volevo chiederti…te la voglio chiedere da quella notte che abbiamo vinto i Mondiali"

"Di che si tratta Manu?"

Il portiere prese un profondo respiro, prendendo la mano del compagno, che per un momento trattenne il proprio.

"Thomas…"

"Si…?"

"Vuoi…vuoi venire a vivere con me?"

Thomas restò un momento sorpreso: davvero voleva vivere con lui?

"Sicuro di volerlo? Come coinquilino sono un disastro, dovresti saperlo…"

"Lo so ma…"

"Non cucino, non lavo i piatti, non metto nemmeno apposto la mia roba…"

"Non mi importa. Possiamo prenderci una governante, i soldi non ci mancano…ma ti prego Thomas, vieni a vivere con me. Voglio averti vicino, voglio vederti accanto a me la mattina quando mi sveglio, voglio stringerti dolcemente prima di dormire. Voglio prepararti la colazione, svegliarti con un bacio…voglio averti solo per me…" replicò, stringendo dolcemente il compagno quando notò che il ragazzo aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Thomas subito non rispose, troppo emozionato. Poi annuì lentamente, e quando l’altro lo prese appoggiò la testa al suo torace spazioso, accoccolandoglisi vicino.

"Ti amo mein kleiner löwe, non voglio più separarmi da te!”

Thomas sbuffò dolcemente, cercando le labbra del compagno, chiudendogli la bocca con la propria.

"Ti amo anche io mein tapferer und süße spinnmilbe!” e Manuel ridacchiò, dargli del ragnetto era tipico di Thom, che ancora lo prendeva in giro per via della stazza.

Si voltarono a guardare il sole che lentamente sorgeva oltre i palazzi, inondandoli di luce calda e grondante di vita.

E in quella luce si baciarono, intensamente.


	31. The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo giunti alla fine :D
> 
> Grazie mille, davvero col cuore, a tutti coloro che hanno letto, leggono e leggeranno questa storia :)
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta.
> 
> Ma è realmente la fine? Stay tuned, potrebbero esserci delle sorprese in serbo :D

*

"Siamo in ritardo! In ritardissimo! THOMAS!!" sbottò Manuel, sistemandosi per l’ennesima volta la cravatta.

Il sopracitato uscì in quel momento dalla camera. Vestito ma senza cravatta.

"Senti io questa non la metto!"

"Non ci pensare! Dai spicciati, te la metto io!" afferrando la striscia di seta firmata Strenesse e cominciando a fare il nodo, infilandola poi di straforo al collo del fidanzato mentre scendevano le scale di corsa.

"Guido io!"

"No Manu se guidi tu arriviamo domani!"

"E se guidi tu ci schiantiamo!"

"Prendiamo un taxi!" tagliò la testa al toro Manuel, allungando il braccio e facendo segno ad un taxi di fermarsi.

Salirono svelti e diedere l’indirizzo, lasciandosi andare contro il sedile di fondo con un sospiro.

"Ce la faremo?"

"Dobbiamo! Sei testimone dello sposo, ci mancherebbe che proprio tu arrivi in ritardo!" sbottò Manuel a mezza voce.

"Nemmeno fossi io a sposarmi…"

Manuel a quelle parole sussultò. Erano giorni che Thom era strano, a volte incostante, a volta distratto, e a volte di una dolcezza disarmante.

Decise di non dire niente e rimase in silenzio, guardando fuori dal finestrino il lento scorrere della vita.

Arrivarono giusto qualche minuto prima dell’inizio, e Thomas si prese uno scappellotto da Phil quando arrivò corricchiando.

Tutto era pronto.

*

"VIVA GLI SPOSI!!!!" salì il grido di gioia quando Bastian e Lukas tagliarono la torta nuziale a quattro piani, rossa e bianca per l’occasione.

Si baciarono e si imboccarono a vicenda, ridendo e scherzando, felici.

"Sono felice per loro sai?" commentò ad un certo punto Mats, seduto al tavolo degli amici intimi della coppia, insieme a tutta la nazionale con le famiglie.

Ben, seduto accanto a lui, annuì, prendendo un altro pezzo di torta con la forchetta.

"Matik mi sembra che stia bene…"

"Sì lui sì…" sospirò, guardando il figlio giocare tranquillo sul pavimento con i gemelli, Louis, Julian e gli altri bambini.

"Tu come stai?"

"Domanda di riserva?"

Ben scosse la testa, quasi sconsolato. Vedere il suo amico stare così male lo distruggeva.

"Mi manca…"

"Mats, manca a tutti noi, di più a te lo so, ma ci manca a tutti, come l’aria…"

"Sì…non che gli altri non mi manchino, anzi! Matt…e poi i ragazzi, e Jogi, Oliver…e tutti…mi mancano moltissimo. Però lui…lui era il sole…"

"Ti capisco amico…" e lo abbracciò quando, alzatosi, andò poi a prendersi un’altra fetta di torta.

Mats si guardò in giro, la sua assenza non si sarebbe certo notata con tutta quella gente, così prese e uscì, lasciando giacca e cellulare.

*

"Dov’è Mats?" chiese ad un certo punto Ben, visto che l’amico non tornava dal bagno.

"E’ uscito!" rispose Luan, tirando su la testa dal pavimento e ricacciandola giù subito dopo.

"Uscito?" E dov’è andato?"

"Fuori" rispose Noah, ripetendo i gesti del gemello.

"Fuori dove?!" chiese infine Ben esasperato.

"Fuori!!" rispose ovvi i due gemelli contemporaneamente, guardandosi e ridacchiando.

Allora Benedikt si alzò, l’ansia che montava.

Raggiunse unn gruppetto di compagni e spiegò loro la situazione e quelli fecero passaparola, tanto che in breve l’intera nazionale era in piedi, tutti allarmati allo stesso modo.

"Schweinski voi restate qui con Matik, noi andiamo a cercarlo. Se ci dividiamo facciamo prima. Due a due, chi lo trova prima avverte gli altri. Andiamo!" li diresse Philipp, prendendo con sè Jerome e andando da una parte. In breve, i duo si sparpagliarono per tutta la spiaggia, la pineta, il resort e il parcheggio.

Cercarono in lungo e in largo, ma niente.

"Ma dove diavolo si è cacciato?" esclamò ad un certo punto Andrè, rivolgendosi al suo duo, Skhodran Mustafi, piegato in due dalla corsa.

*

"Erik…" sospirò e inspirò il profumo dell’oceano, mentre calde lacrime gli rigavano le guance.

"Ti cercano tutti…ma chissà perchè sapevo di trovarti qui…"

Mats si girò e per un momento non riconobbe il ragazzo che gli veniva incontro.

"Chi sei?"

"Sono passati due anni e mezzo, e capisco che forse sono l’ultima persona che vorresti vedere ora…ma farla finita mi sembra un po’ esagerato…Mats, vieni via dall’acqua…" continuò il ragazzo, che si era tolto giacca e camicia, restando in canotta, e si avvicinava lentamente, cercando di non spaventarlo.

Mats allora guardò in basso e vide che l’acqua ormai gli arriva ai fianchi. Provò a muoversi ma non riuscì.

"Sono bloccato…"

"Tranquillo…" e la voce era decisamente più vicina, infatti il giovane biondo era riuscito ad arrivargli dietro.

"Ora ti porto fuori, ma tu non agitarti…" e lo afferrò dal petto, tirando un po’, svellendolo dal fondale come un’asta dal terreno.

A riva, si sedettero uno vicino all’altro, fradici.

"Grazie…"

"Figurati, è il mio lavoro…salvare la gente…"

Mats lo guardò e lo riconobbe, anche se era cambiato parecchio. Ora aveva i capelli molto più biondi, portava le lenti a contatto e l’accenno di barba di due anni prima ora era una barba morbida ma ben visibile.

"Come stai?"

"Dovrei chiedertelo io, ma suonerei retorico e insolente…"

"Retorico forse, insolente no. Me lo chiedono in continuazione da due anni e mezzo, ormai rispondo con la stessa frase di due anni fa. Sto bene. Ma so di essere falso. Forse non voglio che sappiano come sto davvero"

"Io lo capisco, meglio di quanto tu sappia. Tra poco arriveranno i tuoi amici, cerca di divertirti un po’ la festa sembra bella… " e gli porse un biglietto con nome e numero di cellulare "ma se avessi voglia di parlare con qualcuno che sa cosa stai passando, chiamami…" e si alzò, lasciandolo lì da solo.

Poco dopo, arrivarono Philipp e Jerome, che subito chiamarono gli altri per avvertirli.

Mats guardò quel biglietto con espressione muta, pensierosa.

*

"Che giornata!!"

"Ohhhh…" esclamò Bastian, buttandosi sul lettone matrimoniale della loro suite "che mal di testa…"

"Bevuto troppo signor Podolski?" chiese Lukas, mentre si slacciava la cravatta.

"No…ma sono stanco…tutti quei parenti, gli amici…i piccoli drammi…e quei due cretini che per poco non mi fanno seriamente piangere…sono stanchissimo…"

"Sì, hanno fatto piangere anche me. Ma sono felice per loro, se la meritano un po’ di tranquillità dopo tutto quello che hanno passato in questo ultimo periodo…"

"Non riesco a capire perchè con noi sono stati comprensivi mentre a loro buttano addosso merda ogni giorno…mi sembra assurdo…"

"Forse perchè noi abbiamo smesso, e ci siamo dichiarati dopo aver smesso. Loro ancora giocano, e forse per alcuni è ancora una vergogna…"

"Luki, è ridicolo…Lo sapevano tutti nel nostro ambiente, tutti sapevano di noi due, di loro due…tutti. Comunque, penso che dovremo rendergli il favore non credi?"

"Bas, non possiamo offrirci spontaneamente, devono essere loro a decidere chi avere come testimoni di nozze" rispose Lukas ridacchiando, accolto sul letto dal neo marito.

"Louis?"

"Di là, credo stia ancora giocando alla Wii coi gemelli di Miro…"

"Che bella la piccola…" mormorò Bastian, alzando poi la testa quando gli venne l’idea.

"Lukas!"

"Che c’è?!"

"Facciamo un figlio?!"

"Che?!"

*

The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAZIE!
> 
> DANKE!!
> 
> THANK YOU!!


End file.
